


Players Get Lonely Too - A My Hero Academia Fanfic

by NelajRechtas15



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelajRechtas15/pseuds/NelajRechtas15
Summary: A few nights after Izuku and Bakugo's fight, Ochako pays him a visit; one she soon will never forget...





	1. One Lonely Night

(Inside of his dorm, Izuku Midoriya sits awake, as if something's to be on his mental.)

Sitting straight up, Izuku Midoriya ruffles his curly green, unkempt hair. "Ugh, why can't I sleep?", he asked himself. Izuku, slowly but surely, gets up out of his bed, walking to the bathroom. After rapidly splashing cold water on his face, he turns to head back to his bed. However, right at that moment, a knock on the door is heard. 'Who could be awake at this time?' Izuku questions in his own head. Carefully, Izuku opens the door.

Standing in front of Izuku was his best friend, and coincidentally his crush, Ochako Uraraka. Ochako flashed her bright yet tired trademark smile, waving at Izuku. 

"Hey, Deku!", she exclaimed energetically as always. 

With a sigh of relief, the shy teen entered his usual nervous state whenever around her. "Oh, h-hey Uraraka.", replied Izuku with an exhausted but still friendly expression. "Is everything alright, Uraraka?" 

"Yeah, just came to hang out with you, and see if you were ok.", Ochako told him, rubbing her shoulder. 

"Uraraka, it's almost 12:00. Aren't you even the slightest bit of tired?", Izuku yawned as he glanced at his watch. 

"I know and I'm sorry.", the girl sighed as she twiddled her thumbs. "It's just that...we've never got to speak lately." Ochako explained with a certain sadness in her voice. 

"Sure we have! You, me and Ida always talk to each other!" exclaimed the tired teen unintentionally, unsure if Aizawa was patrolling the halls or not. Izuku then covered his mouth, his red blush showing over his cheeks. Regaining his calmness, Izuku reluctantly glances at Ochako saying, "I know after my fight with Kacchan, I haven't really been able to see you guys that much. And I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you guys somehow."

Ochako looks at Izuku, lost admiring his dark green hair, genuine smile, and jade eyes. She doesn't speak for a few seconds, just staring deeply at Izuku. Not that he minded; quite the opposite. Still, he thought that Ochako wasn't feeling her best before coming up here. Feeling concerned, Izuku asks, "Uraraka, what's wrong?" As if part of a spell, the bubbly girl broke out of her trance. 

"W-wha?!" she says, startled by how long she was staring at Izuku. She had completely lost track of time and where she was at. A soft blush formed on her face, hidden well enough by her pink cheeks. "W-What did you say, Deku?"

"I-I said y-you can c-come inside i-if you want to...." Izuku replies with his trademark nervous stuttering.

"O-oh sure, Deku. T-thanks." 

Ochako invites herself into Izuku's dorm. Posters of All Might covered nearly every inch of the walls they were plastered on. From actions figures to books to even the floor mat, the previous #1 hero was everywhere. It couldn't be denied; Izuku was a fanboy through and through. Though he had pictures of other Pro Heroes, the main one that stood out didn't have to be said. 

"You're a big fan of All Might, huh?" Ochako curiously wondered with a smile on her face. 

"W-Who me?", Izuku nervously asks Ochako. 

"No. Who else, silly?" she says, nudging him a bit. 

"W-what makes you say that?" 

"Considering this room alone, I'd say it's pretty obvious.", Ochako says, chuckling to herself.

"Yeah...All Might was the best. I collected every action figure, watched videos of him; I even had a onesie!" Izuku's cheeks burned with a bright red blush. His passion with the #1 Pro Hero couldn't have been made more clear if someone had a magnifying glass. After all, this is the same person that Izuku looked up to most of his life, aside from Bakugo. And the same person who had given him his Quirk, One For All. Without it, Izuku wouldn't be at U.A., nor would he had met Ochako, Ida, Kirishima, Tsuyu, or anyone else in Class 1-A. Without All Might, in regard to his Quirk, and all his hard work to even wield said Quirk, Izuku's dreams would've been devastated beyond repair. 

"Quite the fan, I see," Ochako replied, her smile making him blush even harder. 

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to fanboy or anything..." Izuku said, scratching the back of his neck. 

"It's ok, Deku. I was actually going to say something similar about you.", said Ochako, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

Izuku froze once Ochako finished her statement. Pointing nervously to himself, he weakly asks, "M-Me?"

"Yes, dummy!" the playful girl told him, sitting right next to him now on his bed. 

"U-Uraraka, w-what's so special about m-me?", Midoriya nervously asks Ochako. 

"Everything." she quietly replies.

Izuku's face burns with a blush. Frozen, he stares nervously at Uraraka. The girl he's had a crush on since he met her. The person he saved on multiple occasions. One of his few friends, who always cheered him on no matter what. "W-what do you mean, Uraraka?", he asks, grabbing the collar of his T-shirt. 

"Well, um...how do I put this....when I first met you, Deku, I thought you were the biggest nerd walking into U.A.", she started off, "I mean, you were, and still are a bit shy, nervous, always muttering, scared of girls—"

"Uh, point taken.", Izuku said with a nervous laugh. 

"Sorry, no offense.", Ochako said, "But even with those traits, their not bad ones." She begins to blush, "And among all of them, your sheer determination to never give up always shines through. You keep fighting until the end, no matter how bad things seem. Whether it's Bakugo or Todoroki, you always give it your all!" Uraraka throws her fist in the air, a bright smile to outshine the Sun itself forming on her lovely face. 

Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this was coming from the person who he'd not necessarily least expect, but not known had taken time to see him grow and develop. And she liked it, through and through. It was still sort of a shock to the young teenager. From what he could tell, her excitement only made it clear that Ochako was looking up to Izuku in many ways. If he wasn't blushing before, then it was more evident than ever now. 

"That drive to always give 100%, no matter what, all the while not giving an inch? That's inspiring. And kinda like with All Might, you've inspired me in so many ways, in such a short time.", Ochako said, her voice getting quieter and her face turning a darker shade of red. 

Izuku laid his right hand on Ochako's shoulder. "Uraraka, are you alright?"

"M-Maybe", she began, "that's why I have these feelings for you." Realizing what she just said aloud, Ochako buried her face deep between her knees. 

Izuku looked confused at his friend, raising his left eyebrow while quirking with his right. "Feelings?", he asks softly, "W-What kind of feelings?"

'I brought this on myself', the usually bubbly girl thought to herself. She had harbored these feelings for so long, yet she didn't know how to express them. Every time she looked at Izuku, the way he always persevered any challenge thrown at him, always helped others out before himself, herself being in that situation when they took the Entrance Exams. Izuku always fought for what is right, no matter how many bones he had to break. His sheer will and determination to become a hero, and to help others had left a huge impact on Ochako. 

All she had to do was say a few words, and it'll all be over. But what did that mean, exactly? It could leave her spilling out her emotions, only for Izuku to look bewildered or reject her. Or maybe she would never say anything to him about this and go on about her life. But she couldn't. Each time she tried to squander any romantic interests in her best friend, it always ended up coming back full circle. And that was another thing; Izuku was her best friend.

Why would he want to date his best friend? Sure, it happened in many sitcoms, movies, and anime, but they were just that. Movies, sitcoms, and anime. This was real, and she couldn't risk losing her best friend over a little crush she had over him. Well, it wasn't a little crush no more, but a huge one. 

Sighing deeply, without holding no bounds, Ochako started boldly, "F-Feelings....for you..." she said quieter than usual, her voice trailing off. 

Izuku froze. Was he hearing this right, he thought to himself. Ochako was just praising him left and right for his heroics and what not, and now this? He tried to see if this was just a dream, pinching himself a few times. But he still sat on his bed, right next to Ochako, who still had her head buried. He became more flustered than usual, his face now beet red. He moved closer to his best friend, still nervous and blushing. "Uraraka, w-what are you saying, exactly?"

"I have a crush on you, Deku!" 

The words felt like shockwaves to both Izuku and Ochako. Silence ran rampant throughout the room. The green haired boy turned to his right, facing away from his brown-haired friend, she herself turned the opposite way. Neither one of them looked at the other, afraid of what to say or their reactions. 

"Ever since you saved me in the Entrance Exams, I couldn't stop thinking about you. How heroic you were to risk your life for someone you barely even knew. And when we ended up in the same class together, I was more than excited to see you again." 

Izuku remembers the day clearly. During the exams, he hadn't scored a single point, due to just inheriting One For All the same day. On top of that, he didn't even know how to use it and was afraid to face the first robot that came for him. Thankfully, Can't Stop Twinkling saved him, but in a chance to get points for himself most likely. That's when Izuku ran into Ochako, who just destroyed four robots to his knowledge, with her Zero Gravity Quirk. However, it turned out to be at least 35 robots she destroyed, making Izuku only more worried about getting any points. Soon, the robot worth zero points appeared, and while he wanted to run like every other examinee, worried about getting more points before time ran out, he heard someone in pain. It was Ochako.

With her leg stuck underneath some rubble the robot left trying to chase the examinee's, Ochako was unable to move. "I-It's that nice girl from earlier", he said to himself. "She's the whole reason I didn't fall flat on my face this morning.." Without any hesitation, the curly-haired teen used One For All for the first time, jumping high into the air and then, after yelling "Smash!!!" proudly, punched the giant mech once, putting it out of commission. However, after using the extremely powerful Quirk, his arms and legs were found to be broken. Falling fast and with no way of making it out alive, other than breaking his other arm with a Detroit Smash, Izuku thought to himself how to survive this long fall. That was until Uraraka smacked him, having to use all five of her fingers to make him float with her Quirk, stopping his fall instantly. While floating, the Zero Gravity Quirk user yelled "Release", and with a touch of her pads on her fingers, he fell to the pavement. Afterward, she threw up, and Izuku still didn't gain any points...

Or so he thought...

Uraraka tried to ask Present Mic about giving up some of her points for him. However, the eccentric announcer/Pro Hero said there was no need to. Turns out, that lucky for him, there were Rescue Points, as told by a holographic All Might in his letter about U.A. And Izuku Midoriya had gained 60 Rescue Points for saving Uraraka, and she had earned 45. Smiling and tearing up, the timid teen was more than excited to get accepted into the most prestigious Hero Academy. 

The preppy girl continued, "But after seeing you and Bakugo fight, despite the fact you were always bullied by him, you still stood up to him, and won during our team fight. Then, with Todoroki....what can I even say? You got him to use his Fire Quirk, and I don't even think you were upset that you lost against him at the Sports Festival.", she said, feeling herself get hot on her face. "Then you, Ida and Todoroki faced the Hero Killer Stain....you guys must've been fighting for your lives. Yet, throughout all of those events, and even in general, you're always ready to help those who need saving. Giving it your all through determination and pure willpower." Uraraka turned around and looked up at Izuku, who was blushing wildly and equally facing Uraraka.

Each moment reminded Izuku of his trials and tribulations to get to where he was now. All of these events had an impact on someone's life. Todoroki was able to use his Fire Quirk thanks to Midoriya telling him, "It's your power!", referring to Shoto's father, Endeavor, only wanting to make Shoto stronger than All Might and nothing less through abuse and torture. Ida was saved due to the One For All inheritor finding him in an alleyway after Ida tried to confront Stain about his brother. Though both Todoroki and Izuku helped Ida live, though risking their own lives, it was thanks once again to Midoriya finding him in the first place, then sending his location to Class 1-A through text. The awkward teen even made the plan to save Bakugo, his childhood bully and the one person who didn't want Izuku to interfere to help him, by risking his, Ida, Kirishima, and to a certain extent Yaoyorozu's lives by having Kirishima grab Bakugo's hand instead of Izuku's, all so he could be rescued from the League of Villains and All For One. All in all, it seemed like wherever Izuku went, his impact was left with pretty good remembrance and equally great merits.

"And that's what I like about you, Deku." A tear drops from Ochako's cheek. "You're willing to sacrifice everything for someone you don't know just so they can be safe. Who can't admire that?" The room sits in an atmosphere of silence until Uraraka breaks the ice once more. "D-Did you hear me, Deku?" 

"I heard you loud and clear, Uraraka.", he said softly, still trying to comprehend the situation. "And I can't believe it."

Tears run down Ochako's at the sound of that. Those are the words she tried not to hear, but here they were jamming themselves into her ears. "If you don't feel the same way, it's fine—". 

"Because I feel the same way about you, Uraraka.", Izuku says, unintentionally cutting her off. 

"What?" Ochako sits up, sniffling as she thinks it's a dream. "Y-you do?"

"Of course, I do. Ever since that first day at U.A., I've been thinking about you. I wondered if I was even g-good enough for y-you." Scratching the back of his neck, Midoriya continues on. "I-I thought you'd never go for the nerdy, weak and awkward Deku." He pauses for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "Speaking of, you're the whole reason why I even accepted the name Deku. So thanks, Uraraka, even though it's a little too late.", Izuku says, laughing a nervous laugh. 

He wipes away Uraraka's tears off her cheeks. Ochako smiles, and her trademark smile is backed up by a pink blush. "Y-you r-really mean all of what you said, Deku?"

Izuku gently caresses her soft cheeks, replying with, "Of course, Uraraka. I'm still shocked I mean that much to you...."

"Duh..", she remarks in a playful manner. "You mean everything to me, Deku."

"I-I see.", he says, stammering as he does when nervous. 

"If you don't believe me, let me show you...", says Uraraka, with shy written all over her face. She leans in close to Izuku, who squeals a bit at first, his eyes widened and cheek dark red. "D-did I do something wrong?", Uraraka asked her crush, a panicked blush growing as she immediately backed up a bit. 

Shyly, Izuku told her through a stutter, "N-n-no, it's just...I-I've never k-kissed a girl before!"

Giggling to herself, Uraraka faced the messy haired teen, her dark brown eyes glued to his jaded ones, "Let me be the first to show you how it's done, then."

Izuku laughed a bit at his best friend. 

"W-What's so funny, Deku?"

"Are you trying to be seductive?", the One For All user asked, still chuckling at the thought that she might be. 

This took Ochako by surprise. The pretty brown haired girl blushed bright red. "Um, m-m-maybe. W-why?"

"You don't have to try when you are, Uraraka.", the green haired teen replied. 

"You're too sweet, Deku!" Uraraka leaned in once again, this time locking lips with Izuku's. The kiss, which lasted about 15 seconds, felt like time slowly passed them by. Like an eternity of affection. Izuku's lips were surprisingly soft, considering everything else he had to undergo. However, his best friend's lips tasted sweet like candy and were equally soft like airy cotton candy. The two both take a break to breathe. 

"So, how was your first kiss?", Uraraka jokingly asks her crush. 

Izuku sat there speechless, trying to wrap his mind around what the hell just happened. "It-It was amazing!", he exclaims quietly, "L-Let's do it again!" 

Surprised by his enthusiasm, she says, "Ok, but it's your turn this time."

Izuku gulps nervously, "Uh, o-ok!", he responds with a bit of fear in his heart.

Midoriya puts his hand on Ochako's blushing face, now crimson, following her previous movements. 'Hand on her cheek, then turn the opposite way, and lay it on her', he thought to himself. 'Right? Well, only one way to find out.' After following the last movement, he finally plants a kiss on her lips. This time, the sensual moment lasts at least a minute. Just like the last one, the kiss is very passionate, though not intimate. Slowly, the upbeat girl pulls away from Izuku. 

"Y-you're not a bad kisser, Deku.", she smiles lightly at him.

"Neither are you, Uraraka."

They both share a laugh and a smile. Grabbing her hand, Izuku asks, "Are you going back to your room?"

"With Aizawa out there, I'd be in just as much trouble as you and Bakugo were. Maybe even worse...", she said. And she had a point. Aizawa was the last person that either of them wanted to see right now, and it'll only make it worse if he saw Uraraka leaving from Midoriya's dorm. "How about I just stay in your room tonight?"

The question alone was enough to make Izuku go red in the face. Having Uraraka in his room was already enough to make him shudder. Kissing her made things even more nerve-racking for the timid teen, and now sleeping in his bed together? If there were a way to take note of his blush, it'd be easier to say he found a new shade of red that had never been seen before. 

"Um, a-are y-you sure about t-that?", he asks, his stutter coming back quicker than someone with a Speed Enhancing Quirk. 

"Yeah. Besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to go.", Ochako said, giving him a big smile. 

"O-ok...." Izuku replied, his voice becoming shakier. 

"You gonna move?" 

Izuku forgot they were still on the bed, and he hadn't moved an inch yet. "Oh, of course!", he nervously said, immediately moving out of Ochako's way. He pulled back the covers and guided Ochako weakly with his right hand. She made her way to the side of the wall and wrapped her self in the blanket, of All Might no less. 

"Scooch over, dummy.", she said, now inside his soft bed. The once Quirkless hero lays on his fluffy pillow, Uraraka right behind him, holding onto Izuku's stomach. 

"Deku?", Uraraka called softly. 

"Hm?" Izuku tilts his head back a bit. "Yeah?"

"Don't leave." These words were enough to both make him blush and also appreciate his crush even more. These were words he'd never thought he'd hear from Uraraka at all, honestly. 

"I never planned to.", Izuku simply replied, before dozing off to sleep, Uraraka soon following suit. The two lovers fall into a deep trance, that being the realm of dreams. And in each dream, one sleeps soundly with the other holding them tightly.

 

 

This is my first fanfiction for one of my favorite anime and overall TV shows! If anything, let me know what you think about it, or if I need to fix up some things, and leave your thoughts and comments below. I'd love to hear what you guys think 😊. Have a great day to all of you who stopped by!


	2. So About Last Night...

(Early in the morning, the lounging areas are nearly full on a beautiful day.)

(Inside of the dorms of U.A. High School...)

Izuku Midoriya awakes to find his friend, Ochako Uraraka, in his bed. Izuku yawns then turn to see Ochako, sleeping soundly right next to him. "Aaaahhh!", he starts but covers his scream, careful not to wake her. He shakes nervously, however, coincidentally moving the bed. 

"Deku, stop shaking...I'm trying to sleep...", Ochako groaned at him. 

Immediately, Izuku apologized to his friend. "I-I'm sorry, Uraraka! I didn't mean to wake you!" 

Stretching her arms out, Ochako starts to laugh. "Relax, Deku. I'm just messing with you." The green-haired teenager was wide-eyed with his jaw open. "What?", she asked, leaning her body side to side. The bright rays of sunlight showed off Uraraka's toned body, short brown maple hair, and her gorgeous smile. 

"Deku, are you al—?" At that moment, she was lost for words. This was the first time she had saw Izuku shirtless. His curly hair shined, while his rock hard abs glistened in the sunlight. His muscles seem to come out of nowhere, considering his costume made him look sort of skinny. That was far from the case, though, as seen by Uraraka, his upper body looks more than just amazing. "Wow", she said, the only word coming to her mind at the moment. 

"Huh?", said Izuku as if snapped out of a fantasy. 

"Um, nothing...", replied Ochako, her smile attempting to hide her pink blush.

"Well, while we're awake now, you want to get some breakfast?", Izuku asked softly. 

"Sure. Just give me two minutes!" the cheery girl replies. 

"A-alright, great!" Izuku watches as Ochako walks into the bathroom. 'This can't be real', he thinks to himself. 'It really happened. We really kissed last night...Does she even remember?'

Meanwhile, in the lounge area....

"Dude, guess what I found last night?"

"Please don't tell me more "sources" are what kept you up last night?", Denki Kaminari said to his fellow classmate, and perv, Minoru Mineta. Kaminari stood brushing his teeth, with a glass of water and the nearby sink next to him. On the other side, Mineta sat at the table before them, turned in his seat to face Kaminari. Along with them were a few other students. These included hotheaded Katsuki Bakugo, kind-hearted Eijiro Kirishima, jokester Hanta Sero, heavy lifter Mezo Shoji, and friendly loner Fumikage Tokoyami. 

"N-no...but what if it was?", Mineta asks, his face more engaged than usual.

"Then I'd do my best to stay away briefly....", Kaminari tells him, with his toothbrush swaying wildly through his mouth. He then spits into the sink next to him. 

"How unsanitary...", Tokoyami says under his breath. 

"More like disgusting.", chimes in Sero, feeling a little uneasy watching Kaminari. 

"You really need to set your standards a little higher, dude. And get some soundproof walls...", the yellow-haired teen jokes to Mineta.

"Their already high enough!", the purple haired boy yells at Kaminari. 

"Higher standards, Mineta.", the electric teen whispers aloud.

"Hey, shut up, you damn idiots!", Bakugo said, his explosive personality silencing the two. "I'm trying to watch TV, so shut it!"

"Bakugo, relax!", Kirishima butts in, "What's got you all angered this early, anyway?" 

Bakugo calms his tone down just a bit towards his friend. "I barely slept last night, thanks to some of you!" Mineta turns to see Bakugo's intense stare and faces back to Kaminari, terrified. 

Around the corner, Jirou Kyoka and Momo Yaoyorozu walk into the room. 

"Morning, you two!", Kaminari says, before spitting out into the sink. 

"That's uncalled for.", Yaoyorozu says, trying not to look at him too much. 

"Yeah, don't you have a room for that?" Jirou butts in, taking any chance to make fun of her friendly rival. 

"Seriously dude, I've been wondering about that...", Kirishima adds to the conversation. "You never just, ya know, brush your teeth in your room?"

"I-it's complicated, alright?!" Kamanari exclaims in a somewhat panicked voice. “We all can’t be perfect okay?!”

“But it doesn’t have to...okay.”, Sero stairs to question but gives up on trying.

"And what's so complicated about being hygienic in your own bathroom?", Jirou asks, relaxing on one of the couches near Yaoyorozu. Before either of them can get a word in, though, Toru Hagakure and Mina Ashido come into the living area, frantic looks on their faces. Well, at least visibly on Mina.

"Have you guys seen Uraraka?", Hagakure asks, with what can only be imagined as a worried look on her face. 

"Yeah, she didn't answer when one of the girls told us to get her up a few minutes ago.", Mina adds into the conversation. 

"Hm, that's strange...", Yaoyorozu says, her hand cupped around her chin as in a state of thought. "She's one of the few to be quite early than most of us. Has something gotten her a bit down?" 

"Most likely, she's just sleeping in, like Sato and Todoroki are.", Mina said, a yawn escaping her mouth. 

"Well, don't worry.", Yaoyorozu said, straightening her posture as she got up from one of the couches. "I'll go check in on her once more. Maybe on Midoriya, too. We haven't seen him here yet..."

"So what about Deku? Let him sleep. The less I have to deal with that nerd, the better.", Bakugo spat out in his usual negative remarks towards his childhood friend. 

"I'm still going, Bakugo. Like it or not." 

"Do whatever you want. I'm gone." The sandy-haired teen left, taking his plate of food with him. As he stalked off to his room, his mind wanders back onto the topic of conversation. ‘Round Face and Deku, huh?’ The blond thinks to himself. ‘They better not be doin’ anything stupid...’

"Jeez, what's his deal with Midoriya?", Kirishima asked raising an eyebrow to what just unfolded. 

"Who knows? Best to let him be left alone than to stir a hornet's nest if you ask me.", Sero said, eating cereal he just poured while everyone was talking. 

Yaoyorozu began to slowly exit whilst everyone was starting to conversate. The Creation Quirk user ran some thoughts through her head as she headed to Midoriya's room since that was the closest. Both Uraraka and Midoriya were missing. Usually, she wouldn't really mind too much about this, just wanting to focus on whatever was best suited for her or her mind. But with the way Mina and Hagakure were (maybe in Hagakure's case) looking, they seemed very concerned for the brown-haired girl. Tsuyu Asui, one of Uraraka's closest friends, was sleep, so there was no need to wake her to find the young girl. And again, what would keep Uraraka, let alone Midoriya, resting so late? 

The ponytailed girl walked slowly towards his room, careful not to wake anyone on the floor. Yaoyorozu knocks on the door. After only seconds of doing so, she could tell it was his dorm if not by the nameplate, then by a shrill scream on the other side of the door. She heard a bit of shuffling, and then a loud bang on what sounded like the floor. 

"Midoryia, you alright in there?", she asked, holding an ear to the door. Unfortunately, the door was a bit open from the previous night, and Yaoyorozu nearly fell flat on her face. "Waahh!" She screamed a bit, before regaining her balance incredibly quick. However, that's not why she screamed, at least not after her next discovery. 

"M-Midoriya?"

"Y-yes?", the nervous teen asked, his stutter coming back to him quickly. 

"Where are your clothes?", Momo asks him, blushing to look at his body. Like everyone else, no one really saw Izuku's built figure, only half of it when they were training, or during the sports festival. So like Uraraka, she was a little stunned to see her classmate look like a 15-year-old male model. 

"W-what?! Th-They're right h-here!", Izuku exclaims, standing up to reveal his shorts on, and a shirt on the ground. "I-I was trying to g-get d-d-dressed when y-you knocked..."

"Oh, sorry. I was just checking on you to see if you were ok. Have you seen—?"

Momo was cut off by the bathroom door opening, revealing Ochako standing there in a towel, still dripping from the shower she just took. She hadn't noticed Momo there yet. 

"Sorry, Deku, I didn't mean to take so...." She looked at Momo, with Momo looking at her, and then Izuku, then back at her. "......long....". The Zero Gravity Quirk User stood frozen as if time itself had stopped. In fact, all three of the U.A. students were frozen in place. A look of confusion grew on Momo's face, thinking of not-so-great thoughts of the two at the moment. Izuku was sweating profusely, staring at Yaoyorozu and Uraraka unintentionally, while shaking uncontrollably. Uraraka was just shocked that someone found them out so quickly, let alone the Class President, and somebody as smart as Yaoyorozu. 

"Uraraka. What're you doing here?", Yaoyorozu asked, still shocked to find the young girl in Midoriya of all people's room. 

"I, um, well...I came here last night...", she started, looking at the floor while speaking to her. 

"What?!" As much as she wanted to be like Ida and yell at the two, she simply just sighed. "Hold on," she said, before walking towards the door and closing it so no one could hear. "What's going on here?" 

And so Uraraka and Midoriya explain the events of last night, the raw emotions in their conversations, and how they all unfolded. Yaoyorozu could only look at them with a mixture of shock, anger surprisingly, yet and happiness. The range of emotions coming from her gave both Uraraka and Izuku chills. 

"So you're telling me Ochako came to your room, you then let her inside, you two talked like usual, then you both confessed your feelings to each other, kissed, and fell asleep together? All while knowing the risk of Aizawa catching you two, or any one of us for that matter?" Momo paused as she listened to herself, then focused her attention back to her friends. "Suffice to say, this sounds like the cheesiest romance I've ever heard of. But I can't say it's not sweet, or even less romantic!", she says smiling at the two, who looks more confused than anything. 

"Yaoyorozu, you alright? Cause it seems like you just said you actually liked this...You're not even upset?", Izuku asked, his stutter unexpectedly gone. 

"I'm fine. Besides, I'm not like Ida, you know?" she said with a slight. Just the thought of what their class representative would think, let alone say, made them all shudder. "What you should worry about, however, is what the class'll say. Or Aizawa."

"Holy crap! I forgot about that!", Izuku said with fear taking over him. The shy teenager wasn't used to having a girlfriend, and he sure wasn't going to be happy being teased about it. At least without having a serious breakdown first. 

Ochako was the first to notice this, Momo right behind her. "Deku, calm down! We don't have to tell them if you don't want to...", she said, laying her right hand on his shoulder. 

"A-are you s-s-sure?", Izuku asked though he was still hesitant to be too confident yet. 

"Yes, silly!" Uraraka says, grabbing his cheek softly. "We don't have to rush or anything for everyone to know we're dating. I know how nervous you get, and...who's to say I'm not feeling the same way, too?" A deep red blush covers her face, as she looks into Izuku's jade eyes with passion. 'If Yao-Momo weren't here, I don't think I could resist feeling those soft lips', she thought to herself. 

"I don't think it'll be any more obvious, you two." Yaoyorozu cut in. "Almost the whole class knows how close you two are, how much you hang out, and even your feelings before you told each other." 

"Was it that obvious?" Ochako asked, her blush deepening. 

"Aizawa could see it a mile away if he ever cared for that sort of thing..." Yaoyorozu said with a little smirk. 

Izuku looked up at his new girlfriend, slightly standing up. "W-w-well, if we're going to g-get some b-breakfast, we b-better h-hurry!", he said, trying to sound confident and forget about what Yaoyorozu told them. 

"You're right, Midoriya. Hopefully yo,u guys still have something left to eat..", she told him, standing up as he did seconds ago. "I believe we should head out now. After Uraraka gets dressed, of course."

Both the curly-haired teen and Zero Gravity Quirk user froze. Uraraka had completely forgotten she was only in a towel and was distracted from putting on clothes due to talking with Yaoyorozu. And how Izuku didn't notice, freak out, or get nervous was a surprise to both girls. 

"I-I'll be d-d-d-downstairs, then! S-See you d-down th-there, Yao-Momo, and Uraraka!" Izuku said, rushing towards the elevator as not to see his girlfriend nude. 

"Classic Midoriya..", Yaoyorozu laughed to herself. "Well, I'll be downstairs too, Uraraka. Don't take too long." Soon, Yaoyorozu was on the elevator with Izuku, then the doors closed, and they were down. 

Uraraka smiled before she closed the door. 'That's my boyfriend...and I couldn't be happier....'

 

 

Sorry for the long wait! I'm trying to apply for college real soon, and have to take my SAT in a few days. I hope you guys enjoy Part 2 of this, well, who knows how long story I'm making. I have many things in the works, for My Hero Academia, my own series' Cast The Die! and Nia and Tammy, and a little spin-off to another My Hero Academia story (not this one). Have a great day, and hope you guys enjoy!


	3. And To No Surprise!

The dining hall was full of many students, from Class 1-A to Class 1-B. Thankfully, it was later in the morning so most of the classes were already eating. When Izuku and Momo made it back downstairs, they went straight into the hall. Momo just grabbed an apple and some other fruits, while Izuku searched around for what was left. He decided to eat light, due to him trying to relax for once in a while. Pouring a bowl of healthy cereal he saw, and also getting a few fruits, he and Momo made their way to the tables in the living area of Class 1-A. 

Once there, though, everyone almost gravitated towards him in a way that would make Ochako jealous. The first of which was Ida, who came towards the young boy and girl with his usual speed and stern excitement.

"Midoriya! Why were you sleeping in all of a sudden!? You're usually one who doesn't slack off." the class rep said, his glasses giving off a glare so intense the two had to cover their eyes for a minute. 

"I was just a little tired, Ida. That's all...", Izuku said, which he wasn't lying about completely. It was late when Uraraka came to his dorm, and them talking was at length, at least one hour. He was already tired in his state, which led him to be even more sleepy, so that was one reason he was staying in. And also from dreaming about Uraraka after their intimate kiss. 

He still couldn't get the idea of her liking him, but that didn't matter to him anymore. Once she laid her soft lips onto him, he was in heaven. A cotton candy-like taste and the sensual way she licked her lips like she didn't want to lose him made it clear. She really did like him. And when he kissed her back...he was really lucky, he thought to himself. 

"Midoriya? You ok?" 

Snapped back into reality, the One For All user nearly jumped at the sound of his own name. "W-what? Oh sorry, Yaoyorozu. I was just thinking about....you know....", he said quietly. 

"Oh, right. What're you going to do about that?" Momo asked him in a faint whisper, careful as to not let others know about his and Uraraka's relationship. 

"I don't know yet." Izuku wasn't really great at explaining things. His constant stuttering, muttering, and overall shyness and nervous attitude weren't exactly a great deal of help to him either. Besides, how could he explain that he started dating his best friend after she came to his dorm last night? He could blur out the details, but he hated lying about anything, even when he had to, like with "his Quirk". "How would I even start to explain that to the class?"

"What was that, Midoriya?" Ida asked, still standing in front of the two at the table. He was cleaning his glasses while Momo and Izuku were whispering about their situation. "I couldn't hear you while you and Yaoyorozu were talking, I suppose." 

Izuku jumped up in fear, lifting the cereal on the table, splashing milk everywhere. "W-We weren't talking about a-anything, Ida!", he said, nervously laughing to ease the situation he was in. 

Yaoyorozu, on the other hand, couldn't take lying to her fellow classmate. "Promise to keep a secret, Ida?"

"Depends on what the secret is," the Engine Quirk user replied stoically with a hand on his chin, "but go on." 

"We were talking about Midoriya and Uraraka...dating.", Yaoyorozu quietly whispered to Ida. 

"Yaoyorozu!", Izuku yelped, before quickly covering his mouth to not attract attention to them. 

"Sorry Midoriya," she said with a look of guilt on her face, "but we can at least trust Ida with this information, right? He is one of your closest friends, after all." 

Izuku thought to himself for a minute. This was his closest friend, yes, but he was one of the people he and Uraraka hung out with the most. And he, and presumably Ochako herself hadn't thought about telling Ida anything until the time was right. Had he really been this selfish to keep this a secret from him? He'd find out sooner or later like the rest of Class 1-A, but at what cost? Finally taking a normal breath of relief (if you could call it that), Izuku sighed with a bit of guilt as well. "I-it's alright, Yaoyorozu. You're right.", the curly haired teen said with a smile. 

"I see...Well, it's not too surprising you two hooked up, as they say. I hate to admit it, but it was pretty clear that you and Uraraka had feelings for the other.", Ida said, his hand on his chin as he spoke. "Still, I have to ask why you would hide such information from the class, or me for that matter."

"Well, Ida," Izuku started off, "I'm kinda scared of how everyone will react. What if they don't accept it, or ridicule us?"

"Why would they ridicule you and Uraraka?" a cold voice replied. 

The three students looked, Izuku more with fear when they realized Todoroki was sitting beside him. 

"T-Todoroki? When did you get here!?", the scared teenager asked. "And can you keep your voice down, please?"

"I walked over here.", the Half-Hot, Half-Cold Quirk user responded with a deadpan remark. 

"Todoroki, no offense, but what're you doing over here, anyway?", Yaoyorozu questioned him. He simply told her, "I overheard Midoriya talking about his issues with dating, correct?"

"Y-Yes." 

"It piqued my interest when you guys were speaking about it, which is when I made my way over here. So, I have a question for you, Midoriya?", Todoroki said stoically, giving no sense of joy or humor in his expression. 

"Um, sure, T-Todoroki.", the One For All user nervously said. "What is it?"

"When do you plan on telling the class about this today?" 

"T-T-T-Today!?!?!?!?!? Why does it have to be today!?", Izuku nearly screamed out if not for the conversation at hand being told. 

"Don't you know?" Todoroki asked, with what could only be considered a look of surprise. "Today starts the week of all sorts of events going on. And today they're having a fireworks show later on tonight." 

"Hm, I see...Todoroki is right!", Ida said with enthusiasm, "If you were to take Uraraka to the fireworks show tonight, perhaps after a date, then it'll be perfect for you two to explain to the rest of the class that you're dating!" 

"A d-d-d-date!?" 

"Yes. Is there something wrong, Midoriya?", Todoroki asked softly. 

Izuku turned to Half & Half with a look of pure confusion and terror combined. "A-Are you serious!? Of course, there's something wrong! I-I-I c-can't take her on a date!", he said, obviously flustered at the thought. 

"Why not?", Ida replied, "It's a good idea in my book."

"W-Well, you see...." Izuku started shyly twiddling his thumbs, looking down at his bowl of cereal. It only took the other three students to realize what was bothering him. 

"Midoriya," Yaoyorozu started, "don't tell me you haven't....been on a date before..?"

"N-No...", he sadly responded back. It would've been easier to lie or play it off. But the broccoli haired boy couldn't bring himself to do it, even if he tried. For all he knew, it wouldn't help him any, just make it ten times worse. 

Momo smiled at Izuku fondly. "Well, don't worry, Midoriya. We'll help you out. Besides, you don't seem like the type to know too much about dating, anyway." 

"What? R-Really, Yaoyorozu?..." Izuku said, confused on whether to be happy she knew and didn't tease him, or to be mildly upset with her outright teasing him for not dating. "You guys will do that....for me?"

"Of course. Isn't that what friends are for?", Shoto replied back, with a rare smile on his face. 

Some sniffling could be heard, being none other than Ida crying. "Beautiful! Just...beautiful!", he said clapping his hands proudly and erratically. 

Seeing the attention he was gathering unintentionally, Izuku quickly asked, "Wait, didn't you say the show was tonight? How am I going to—?" 

Yaoyorozu put her index finger over his lips to stop the muttering storm he was going to start. "We'll talk about it later today. Don't worry, ok?" Her smile was a reassuring one to Izuku, who simply nodded in agreement. "Ok, let's eat please. I've been dying to..." Before she could finish her sentence, Shoto was eating half of one of Momo's bananas. 

Slightly embarrassed, he simply asked, "You want half?" 

Izuku and Momo laughed as IcyHot began to follow suit, albeit for a shorter time, about the whole situation.

 

Hey there, stranger! Sorry that this chapter was a bit short, but I've been kinda busy lately with life and with writing other fanfics, for both MHA and more. I wanted to take a break from our two adorkable characters to focus on some of the other students. Also, it makes it more interesting to mix up who our cinnamon roll is around (in this case Ida, Momo, and Todoroki). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and now on to what I think will be the funniest chapter out of this story! Have a great day, be safe and stay fantastic!


	4. Makeup And Over, Go Down And Over

(Warning: Features some scenes that are Grape Juice like! You have been warned!) 

After breakfast in the dining/living area, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Izuku made their way to his dorm. While walking, Momo and Todoroki asked a few questions. 

"So, Midoriya, how did you and Uraraka start dating?", Todoroki asked, his hands by his side, barely moving at all. "I'm still a bit curious to it all."

"Um, well, she came into my room, we started t-talking, a-and then..." Izuku continued on, remembering the night very clearly. Each time he told the story, no, their story, it made him nervous as always. But it never stopped him from smiling even a bit, savoring the taste of Uraraka's lips, sweet fragrance, soft hair, gorgeous smile...

"You ok, dude?", a voice says behind the trio. Instantly, the young teen once more jumped in surprise. 

"K-Kirishima!? How long have you been there?" 

The Hardening Quirk user smiled a toothy grin, showing his ever sharp teeth. "Ever since you started doing that weird thing when you start thinking out loud." He came closer to the group, with a more serious face. "Is it true?"

"Is WHAT true?", Izuku asked with a shock in voice. 

"About you and Uraraka?", Denki Kaminari asked with excitement in his voice, unbeknownst to him there were still people around him. 

Flustered was far from what Izuku felt right then. With a bright crimson hiding his usually visible freckles, a shrill left his mouth as he stood there shaking nervously. His whole body felt like it was going to explode from sheer embarrassment alone. Many thoughts ran through his mind at that moment. 'How did Kaminari even find out I and Uraraka were dating!? Does the class know about us already? How will Uraraka handle all of this? Damn it, how am I going to handle all of this?' Trying to gather himself, he quickly tried to speak on the subject. "W-W-What do y-you mean by that?" Like a boomerang, his stutter came back into action immediately. 

Luckily, most of the class had gone to their own dorms, leaving only Kaminari, Kirishima, Jirou, And Tsuyu left. With a joking smile, Kaminari said, "You know what we're talking about, Midoriya. Don't play games." 

"Yeah, quit teasing us, man! Not very manly of you, ya know.", the red-haired teen said. "We know about you and Uraraka." 

"S-Seriously guys, I d-don't know what you're t-t-talking about!" 

"So you guys aren't going to the fireworks show tonight?" Kaminari asked, somewhat confused. 

"What...Huh?" 

"Aren't you guys supposed to be going to the fireworks show later on?", the Electrification Quirk user asked. "We couldn't help but overhear you were talking about there earlier, right?" His smile was genuine, giving his friends a sense of comfort. 

With those words, Izuku wiped sweat from his forehead. "O-Oh, right! That's what you meant..."

"Yeah, dude. Sometimes you overthink everything.", Kirishima added with a joke.

"I think you mean all the time.", Todoroki replied, both Kaminari and Kirishima shocked he even knew he could be humorous. 

"But if you're gonna go, then you need some new threads."

"What's wrong with the clothes I already have!?", Midoriya cried out unintentionally. 

"Nothing, at least not entirely.", Yaoyorozu said, joining the conversation. "You just need something to at least stand out amongst the others."

"Yeah, I can't lie, sometimes I barely notice you outside of your messy hair.", Kaminari added, rubbing the back of his hair and he shrugged a little. 

"You are kind of plain looking, Midoriya.", IcyHot said, his hands finally moving naturally with his body. 

"Thanks, I guess.....", Izuku replied, feeling a bit down but still moving forward both literally and metaphorically. 

"So, what's the plan?" Kirishima asked, imitating Kaminari's previous action. 

"Honestly, we could just go to the ma—" Midoriya's answer was cut off by a squeal of excitement by Yaoyorozu. 

"We're going to the mall!? Again!? Yes!"

"What's got into you, Yaoyorozu?", the messy haired teenager asked. 

"Don't you see? We can go shop—, I mean look for some clothes for you, Midoriya! Isn't that what you were implying?", she said, her excitement levels reaching soaring heights. 

"Um, sure, but—"

"Great!", she continued, raising her hands in the air, "We'll come and get you at 2:30 exactly!" 

"Alright! I like that spirit, Yao-Momo!", Kirishima said, clenching his right hand happily. "Very manly, I mean womanly of you!"

"Agreed.", the yellow-haired teen added, "Well, I guess we better prepare for later on today, right?"

"Right.", Izuku chimed in with an adorable smile. "Thank you, guys!" Soon, he was headed straight back to his room, along with Kirishima and Kaminari. 

However, Yaoyorozu has one more stop she had to make before she made her way back to her dorm. 'Whatever Jirou gave me earlier, it has my stomach in knots....', she thought to herself, holding her abdomen tightly as she walked throughout the halls. To her dismay, there were no empty bathrooms, and since she was two floors from her dorm, this became an uncomfortable situation. "M-Maybe I can just hold—" Before she could finish, a rumble was felt within her stomach, and immediately she knew what this meant.

Fortunately, some of Class A's student's students were in this hall, but most of them had left or were sleeping in for the day, which wasn't great news for Momo. With her stomach caving in, and despite not willing to spill all over, she didn't want the embarrassment of having to use one's bathroom for her "troubles". Still, she happened to stumble upon someone's room, and she was sort of thankful due to a TV being heard on the other side of the door. But it was only then that Momo realized who's dorm she came across, and it almost made her scream in horror. The nameplate read Class 1-A's own hotheaded time bomb of anger. 'Bakugo'.

This was it. Ask Lord Explosion Murder to hopefully to let her in. Or to continue suffering until she made her way to her own dorm. Momo knee that even if she tried, she probably wouldn't be able to make it to her dorm, not without some serious consequences. But was it worse than this? 'I'll just have to find out...'

Standing up as best she could, Momo prepared to knock on the door. However, when she did, the door seemed to be only slightly closed, opening on its own soon after. And what Momo did see was something that almost made her scream. "B-Bakugo....!?"

The teen was sitting on his bed, relaxed until he heard Yaoyorozu's voice. "What the hell?", he started to ask, surprisingly soft. That soft tone soon turned to a look of embarrassment and anger, as he then realized why she was in shock. The darkness in his room, which was shockingly normal, the relaxed manner he was in, and what was playing on the TV...Bakugo was caught red-handed. Well, right-handed in Momo's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!?", Katsuki yelled at the embarrassed girl, he himself in the same predicament. 

Her flustered face flushed with crimson, as she tried to hide it desperately. "I-I-I didn't mean to barge in here....I-I just need to ask you something..."


	5. Just Hurry Up

"W-What the hell are you doing in my room!?!?", Bakugo asked loudly, the only way he knew how to. He walked over to a flushed Yaoyorozu, his anger overcoming his thought process at the moment. 

"I told you, I didn't mean to invade your privacy! I just came in here to ask you something..!", she said shyly, before accidentally looking down. "Bakugo!" She immediately covered her eyes afterward, her crimson face turning a whole shade darker than before. 

"Well, what is it!? Cut the crap and spit it out!", Bakugo yelled, wanting to get straight to the point. At that moment, though, the dark haired girl quickly grabbed her stomach, almost falling to her knees. He might be loud, but he wasn't stupid by no means. Though still upset, Bakugo quickly caught on to what was going on. 

"I don't think I was going to make it.", Yaoyorozu started, heavily embarrassed she was even explaining this to someone, let alone Explosion Boy. "That's why I came here since you were closest to me...". The grip on her abdomen tightened as she spoke. 

Slowly, Bakugo calmed down, walking past the kneeling girl to close the door. He then opened the bathroom door shortly after. "I don't usually do this sort of thing, ponytail." The look in his red eyes had gone soft, showing a rare look of genuine concern. Before he said another word, Bakugo went over to his bed, grabbing a remote. "Just don't fuck up my toilet, grey eyes." 

Yaoyorozu blushed at the genuine moment. "Th-Thanks, Bakugo. I truly appreciate it." She quickly got up and made her way to into the bathroom. 

"Whatever", the teen snarked, "just hurry up." Once Momo closed the bathroom door, Bakugo changed the channel to something more hero-like and turned the volume up. 'Is this what Deku goes through all the time?', Katsuki pondered, rubbing his spiky ash blonde hair up and down, as he waited for Yaoyorozu to finish. 'If so, I wouldn't mind if she was here sometimes....'

15 minutes later...

A toilet flush is heard outside of the bathroom door, much to Bakugo's happiness, and despair. He heard the doorknob turn, with Yaoyorozu exiting. "Forgive me for taking so long..." she said, still blushing hard from what she'd just done. "I'm also sorry for coming in while you were...handling business, let's just say..".

Bakugo was far from concerned about that, however. He'd always seen Yaoyorozu, given they were in the same class, and now in dorms together. What he only began to notice though, was her silky, long flowing black hair, or maybe how cute it was when Yaoyorozu was being shy. What caught his attention more, past the gleaming smile and adorable face, were those grey eyes. They didn't stand out unless someone intentionally looked into them. But when they did, they were something to be beholden. 

"Bakugo? Are you alright?", Momo asked, slightly confused why he was staring at her. At least without the usual anger followed up with it. 

"Yeah...I'm fine.", he replied, looking back at the TV. "By the way, it's alright. But if you tell anyone, I might have to kill you." Then, as he turned back around, Momo saw a rarity: the hotheaded teen was actually smiling. 

Momo smiled, "I never knew you had a sense of humor, Bakugo." Once again, he looked in her direction, almost immediately mesmerized by that smile. 

"W-What!?...S-Shut up!", he said though Momo kept smiling on. Before she left his room, though, she had one last thing to ask him.

"Hey, Bakugo?"

"What?", he responded, back to his usual attitude. Slightly. 

"I was wondering, would you like to come to the fireworks show tonight?", Momo asked him, shyly playing with her hair. 

"For what? So I could be bored out of my mind?", Bakugo snarked at the girl. "Yeah, right."

"But it could be fun..", Momo tried to insist him. 

"How? Watching some colors explode in the sky?"

"Well, I thought you liked things like that." Momo began to tear up a bit. 

"Yeah, when I'm doing it! Now get lost.", Bakugo closed his eyes, waiting for the door close, and to finally be in peace. 

"I'm sorry, then. I just thought that, maybe, you and I could watch the show together....", Momo said sadly, before exiting the room. The door softly began to shut, before a spiky-haired individual appeared. 

"Hey, wait!", Katsuki called out. Momo turned back to see a slight blush covering his face. "What time does it start?" His head began to lean down, afraid others would walk by and see his crimson face. 

"7:30.", Momo responded, a blush making its way on her face, too. "And don't forget to wear something...less threatening." 

With that, Momo finally made her way to her room via elevator. Bakugo closed his door and made his way over to his bed. As he lied there for a few minutes, he simply closed his eyes, smiling to himself. "I'll be sure to, Grey Eyes."

 

 

Just a reminder to all of you, thanks for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic! It always makes me smile when I see even one person view, vote, or comment on my works, and this wouldn't be possible without you guys! Not to sound like a YouTuber or anything, but I truly mean these words. I know I haven't been updating consistently like usual, but I've been having some heavy writers block lately, along with some financial issues going on, too. So please forgive me if it seems like I'm lagging behind as of late. But as always, have a great day, be safe, and stay fantastic!


	6. Mall-icious Escapades! : The Beginning

Izuku was always one for being on time, or just prepared in general. His attendance was nearly spot on, only rivaled by Ida's. And the way he studied, researched, and more just proved he was willing to devote as much time to be the best hero he could be. So it only made him even more confused how he was rushing to get ready for his trip to the mall. 'Damn, damn, damn!', the freckled teenager thought to himself. It was 2:15, half the time that Yaoyorozu and company would be at his dorm. He rushed to find something even remotely causal, though it wasn't too hard. Before he could put on his usual white hoodie, though, he heard his phone vibrate. "What now?", he said, mildly frustrated at himself for letting this happen. When he turned his phone on, however, guilt ran through his body immediately; it was Uraraka calling him. 

He slid the phone icon to the right, answering the call. "H-Hey, Uraraka."

"Hey, Deku. Sorry for not meeting up with you guys earlier.", the bubbly girl said, Deku imagining her feeling a bit sad right now. 

"Oh, it's nothing too major. Besides, w-we'll be able to spend time with each other later on tonight."

"Really?", Uraraka asked, her whole body sitting upright now. 

"Yeah, I-I was meaning t-to ask you i-if y-you wanted to g-go to the fireworks show w-with me later tonight...i-if y-you don't mind, of course.", Midoriya managed to spit out. 

"Deku, are you serious!?", Uraraka shouted at him. 

"Y-Yeah.", he replied, rubbing his right ear as he held the phone away from him. 

"That's so sweet!", Uraraka shouted once more, making Izuku think of just putting her speakerphone. "When are we going?"

"Around 7, I think. See you soon.", Izuku said softly. 

"I can't wait!", Ochako said, hanging up the phone. Her whole body shook with excitement and anticipation for, hopefully, her first official date with Izuku. "All this excitement is making me sweat...and very hot..."

Meanwhile...

Soon, 2:30 arrived, and Midoriya was met with a knock on his door. "That must be them.", he said as he sat up from his bed. He opened his door, inviting Kirishima and Kaminari inside his room. "Where's Yaoyorozu and Todoroki?", Midoriya asked confusedly. 

"Yao-Momo's outside-", Kaminari started before Momo walked into the room. 

"And Shoto's just returned from visiting his mother.", she said, a bit of sadness escaping from her voice. "So, we'll have to wait another five minutes, if that's alright with you, Midoriya." 

"I understand, Yaoyorozu.", Izuku said, sitting back down on his bed. 

"You have an interesting amount of All Might in your room, Midoriya.", Kirishima said, glancing around the young teen's room. "But I say it's still pretty manly you look up to him. And you even have a Quirk similar to his, so don't sweat it!" He gave a pure smile, one that could only be beaten by Izuku's. 

"Why're we just sitting around here not doing anything?", Kaminari whined. 

"I just told you why."

"I know that, but can we at least go downstairs? At least there's food down there!", the yellow-haired boy complained, though not to complete dismissal. 

"You do bring up a good point, Kaminari." 

"Hell yeah, I'm dying here! C'mon Midoriya!", Kirishima said motioning with his left hand as the group headed out of Izuku's room. 

"So much for the hospitality, I guess..." the curly haired boy said softly, as he closed the door and flowed suit with the rest of the group. 

 

Sorry for the short chapter, guys and gals! Believe it, though! Next time, it's going to be longer, funnier (hopefully), and maybe a bit of explicit content, though nothing too bad. Have a great day, be safe, and stay fantastic!


	7. Mall-cious Escapades II- The Sequel

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PYrxOF8X2JA

 

After a long time period, the group made their way to the mall they'd previously been to. Once inside, the immense size of people still shocked them, though not as much as their first time. 'It's like a Comic-Con convention in here', Izuku thought to himself. While everyone else was busy with the size of the crowds of people, Kaminari had focused on a surprise appearance from Class A; and B, too. 

"No way.", he thought to himself. "I can't be this lucky!"(click/press the link above now)

"What are talking about—?" Kirishima stopped once he noticed what the Electrification Quirk user was on about. (You still haven't done it? C'mon, you trust your friendly neighborhood fanfic author, right?)

(One last chance. You're gonna regret it if you don't. All done? Cool! Enjoy some Denki love as a reward!)

It just so happened to be that Class A's own Jiro Kyoka had taken the day off as well, and she was with Ibara Shiozaki, too. Two of Denki's love interests in the same place, at the same time. "This couldn't be more perfect timing!", he exclaimed excitedly. Unfortunately, though, when he, Kirishima, and Momo looked up to see the two, another set of two people behind them. "Aw, crap..."

"What's wrong?", Todoroki asked the trio, though not one answer came from them. 

"Guys, you're kinda scaring me. Is everything ok—?"

"Midoriya, get behind me! Quickly!", Momo said, grabbing his hand and swinging him behind her. Kirishima and Kaminari move in front of Midoriya, covering his previously exposed side. 

"Guys, what's going on?", Izuku asked, his face being in the most uncomfortable position, pressed against Momo's back and squeezed by Kirishima and Kaminari, amongst the crowd around them. Kirishima looked at a pained Izuku, his eyes directing him to look up. 

"Up there.", he said, nodding his head towards the upper floor of the mall. Midoriya looked up, though it didn't help much to his current situation. Once he did, however, he understood why the group did what they did. 

"Holy woah...". It just happened to turn out that Jiro, Ibara, Tsuyu, and Uraraka were in the same place at the same time for the same reason. 

"Talk about coincidence, right?", Kaminari joked as the kids walked around. 

"It's like one of those TV shows, where the guy and his girlfriend are at the same place at the same time with their friends!", Eijiro comments as he looks around to see if anyone else from their class was in the vicinity. 

"Wait, how do you know about that, manly man?"

"Uh, well...see, me and Ashido were hangin' out for the weekend, so we watched some cheesy movies in her dorm.", Kirishima said, scratching the back of his hair. 

"Oh? And how was it?", Momo asked, now intrigued. 

"The movie was alright, I guess-"

"Not the movie, the date!" 

Kirishima looked in confusion as the kids searched for a store for their less than fashionable friend. "Date? No, it was just me and Ashido hangin' out, Yaoyorozu."

"Really now?", she asked, more interested in Kirishima than usual.

"Yeah, why else would she want me there?"

"Dude, you really can't be that dense.", Denki said to his friend. 

"Of course not, Kaminari. He's not using his Quirk." Todoroki suddenly replied to the group's surprise, almost forgetting he was there, to begin with. 

Everyone else just groaned as they all simultaneously said, "Let's just get Midoriya to a store, please....". 

As they searched for nearby stores, Jiro and Ibara were chatting it up about a certain yellow-haired boy, resembling a power like a "pika", or something. "....and he invited me out to coffee, but I never got the chance to take him up on that offer.", Shiozaki explains to Jiro, who was looking around the mall. "So, what about you, Kyoka?"

"What're you talking about, Shiozaki?", the Earphone Jack Quirk user asked nicely.

"About your nice friend, Denki Kaminari, I believe," Ibara said with a sense of joy. "What do you think about him?"

Jiro turned back to Ibara with a dark scarlet face. "I-I think he's a good friend. A bit of an idiot, but a nice dude overall. Th-That's it." Although she wanted to talk about something else, Ibara just looked at her with confusion. 

"Are you sure that's all? It seems like you're holding back from something.", she said with her finger on her lips. 

"Y-Yeah, that's it! I don't have anything else to say about it." Jiro became more flustered than usual, her cheeks burning from the deep blush she was giving off. 

"Jiro, you seem more embarrassed than mad. Is it because of you liking Kaminari?", Tsuyu asked, her finger on her chin usual. 

Kyoka dropped the shopping bags in her hands. Her whole face was flushed now, anyone in her vicinity able to see that. "W-What did you just say?"

"I believe she asked if you had a crush on Kaminari.", Ibara said with a smile. "Well, do you?"

"N-N-No, well, maybe...I mean yes...I don't know!", Jiro cried out, unable to control her emotions towards the yellow-haired teen. 

"Well, what do you like about Kaminari?", Uraraka asked her, leaning in towards Jiro's already more than flustered face. 

Jiro thought of all the things she actually did like about the Electrification Quirk user. "Um, I guess he can be funny sometimes." 

"Though not the best way to start off, it's still a start.", Tsuyu said bluntly.

"He's smart..when he wants to be.."

"Uh huh, keep going..."

"He's kind and sweet, fun to be around, a-and he's so damn cute!" Jiro quickly covered her mouth as she realized that she just unintentionally spilled her feelings to the trio, who was in shock. In an attempt to evade further embarrassment, she turned to rail to her right. Unfortunately for her, the same boy she was talking about was right below her. "Kaminari!?" 

"Uh, guys...I think Jiro noticed us.", Kaminari said nervously.

"Well, time for plan B."


	8. Mall-icious Escapades Part 3- When Will It Ever End!?

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=o7ELSQwnW68

"Everyone spread out!" 

Those were the last words Midoriya had heard from Yaoyorozu, before he, Kirishima and Kaminari were standing bewildered. However, before they could even process what was going on, the girls above immediately caught on. "Deku?", Uraraka yelled loudly, trying to look for her boyfriend. Instantly, Midoriya broke into a nervous sweat, only broken right back out of it by Kirishima's voice. 

"Guys, let's go!", he said, already miles ahead of the two. "I know a store we can go to not to far away!"

"Come on, Midoriya!", Kaminari said, who bolted off as well. Izuku started sprinting, but not before turning back or look at his girlfriend. Her worrying eyes and confused look made Izuku feel bad he couldn't tell his girlfriend what was going on. Soon, though, the green-haired boy was gone from her sight. 

The trio went straight ahead, leaving the girls to unintentionally follow them. "Let's follow them!", Uraraka said almost leaving her friends. They all looked confusedly at the short-haired girl, surprised where this sudden spirit came from. 

"Why, though? They're probably just shopping like we are.", Jiro said, giving a fair point to the situation. She was met with a smirk by Ochako. 

"I don't know why, but it just feels like we should go." She then looked at Jiro especially with what she had to say next. "You want to get your man, right?" With a simple yet shy nod, Ochako's smirk grew into her usual bright smile. "Then let's follow those boys!" 

The group then followed Ochako's lead, who in turn was following and searching for Izuku and company. "They've couldn't have gotten far.", Tsuyu said, using her natural frog-like abilities to run, or rather jump repeatedly. "If we follow Kirishima's direction long enough, we'll be able to get the drop on them."

"Great thinking, Tsu!", Ochako replied, still trying to focus on where the hell the guys would be heading off to. 

 

Izuku caught up with Kaminari and Kirishima, both of whom were running top speed. The trio tried to politely move along the crowds, but quickly rejected the idea due to both times and being spotted by the girls. "How far is this place, Kirishima?", Izuku asked, nearly neck and neck with the two. 

"Just two stores after this one!", the red-haired boy yelled out, pointing to one of the many outlets around them. Still sprinting, the boys finally, after a bunch of pushing and polite apologies from Midoriya, make it to their destination. They enter a well-lit store, complemented by bright and colorful outfits as well. "Here we are, guys."

"Um, what kind of store is this, exactly, Kirishima?", Izuku asked, looking more confused than anything. 

"This is a place I recently heard of....the manliest store in here!", Kirishima replied happily, throwing his hands in the air to express his joy. However, Izuku and Denki weren't as excited. 

"Uh, I'm with Midoriya on this one. Plus, this looks more....not your style than anything else.", he said, rubbing his neck as he spoke. Denki then shielded his eyes with his right arm, "It's so bright in here."

"Yeah, what's with that, Kirishima?", Midoriya asked following Kaminari's actions. 

"I don't know to be honest with you guys.", Kirishima started to say, "Mina brought me here the day when we hung out, and I gotta admit; I'm digging the styles here." 

The "styles" Kirishima was talking about had many tastes, that's for sure. From ripped tank tops and equally ripped jeans to bright, colorful T-shirts and hoodies, this seemed like the exact place that Mina would go to. Truly if one were to ask where the pink-skinned girl shopped, this would be the most likely answer. Midoriya and Kaminari's looks were enough to give Eijiro a hint of what they were thinking. 

"Dude, I know you wear some colorful clothes, but this is on another level!", the Electrification Quirk user responded, overwhelmed by the outstanding array of light in one store. 

"Wait, did you say Ashido brought you here?"

"Yeah. Don't go into that weird thing you do, Midoriya.", Kirishima replied with a smile and a joke. 

"Didn't you say you went here while you were hanging out?", Izuku asked once more, now curious. 

"Yeah...now that you think about it, you and Mina have been hanging out a lot lately.", Denki butted into the conversation. "If it was last weekend that you guys came to this place...."

"Then that means she purposely brought you here!" Izuku exclaimed aloud surprising the customers in the store. "Ashido must have brought you here, picked some clothes that you would like somehow, and..."

"With you not knowing what was going on, she knew the fireworks show would be tonight, so she hung out with you—"

"All weekend to distract you from finding out until tonight!", Midoriya once more said aloud and high-fiving Kaminari, now kind of scaring the employees. "S-Sorry...", he said, embarrassed a bit. 

"What are you—CAN YOU JUST LOOK FOR SOME CLOTHES ALREADY?!", Eijiro said with rage, both Midoriya and Kaminari moving quickly to search for some suitable clothes. Whilst doing so, some unexpected company comes along to ruin the experience; unintentionally, of course.

A panting Ochako and co. came into the store, startling both the employees and customers. "There....you boys.....are...", she said, barely able to catch her breath. 

"Uh, you sure you don't want the water I bought?", Jiro asked her, reaching for a bottle already. 

"N-No, but....thank you..."

Before anyone could do anything, the worst to come had already happened. A group of armed thugs came into the store, the leader grabbing someone. "Empty the register, or this girl gets shot!", they said, holding someone at gunpoint. 

Kirishima was in the heat of it all, looking on in both fear and anger. Behind him in the clothing section for men were Midoriya and Kaminari. 

"Kaminari, can you tell what you see?", the green haired teen asked his friend.

"What?! Why's it always me who does the dangerous stuff?", Kaminari whispered to Izuku, who gave him a look of seriousness and concern. Understanding, the yellow-haired teen agreed. "Fine. I'll let you know what I see."

He looked up to see three robbers asking the employees for cash. But they had two hostages with them. Instantly, it both scared Kaminari, yet it also fueled him with unbelievable rage. 

"What's going on?", Izuku asked, worried about his friend. 

"I don't think you're going to like this.", Denki replied to him, almost upset at what he just saw. "Look."

Izuku, though a little shocked at what Denki has said, slowly peeked to get a glimpse of the scene before him. Once he did, his emotions almost overwhelmed him. Seeing his reaction, Denki instantly pulled him back down towards him. "Kaminari, why'd you bring me back down for?!", Izuku asked furiously. 

"Because I know how you feel, Midoriya.", Denki replied softly, laying his hands on Izuku's shoulders. "I know how you are, and going head-on with no Hero License isn't a great idea."

Though he was more than upset, Izuku regained his calm demeanor for a brief moment. "Ok, Kaminari. But we still need a plan to save Jiro and Uraraka."

 

I hate to leave you all on a cliffhanger, but recently I've barely been sleeping just to write these stories, so I hope you all forgive me for this. I promise the next two-three parts will make up for this cliffhanger! Anyways, hope you have a great day, be safe and stay fantastic!


	9. Mall-icious Escapades: The Final Chapter

Izuku and Denki sat in the store full of angst and anxiousness, unsure of what to do. It seemed no matter what plan they came up with, it wouldn't play out without someone getting injured. It was either the Quirk Laws in the way, or Kaminari afraid to shock his friends in the process, or one of the gunmen killing the poor two girls. That was until Midoriya came up with a perfect plan. 

"Kaminari, how much electricity can you control?"

"1.3 million watts. Why?" 

"How much of that can you put into a small shock?", Izuku asked with a face of pure focus. "You might be able to shock those guys easily."

"I don't know, but even if I could, I'd still be hurting  you and especially Uraraka and Jiro.", the Electrification Quirk user told Izuku, clearly concerned for his friend's safety. 

"Damn." Izuku went through about 5 plans and when he thought of this one, he was sure it could work. And now hearing this news, Izuku nearly gave up on trying to be stealthy and just go in guns blazing. However, before he did, one final idea popped into the curly haired boy's mind. "Kaminari."

The frightened yet angered teen turned to Izuku. "Yeah?"

"Can't your electricity bounce off of hard objects?"

 

3 minutes later...

 

The police arrived on the scene, letting the kids walk away freely. While walking towards Momo and Todoroki, Uraraka and Jiro were barely able to breathe, partly due to squeezing onto Kaminari and Izuku, and almost being executed. Kirishima, on the other hand, was being honored for risking his life by Ibara and Tsuyu. "How'd you guys pull it off, ribbit?", Tsuyu asked, an adorable, unintentional derpy smile on her face. 

"Well, it's mainly those two you need to thank back there," Kirishima started to say, "but they're pretty occupied, I see." He gave a quick smirk as he looked back at Midoriya and Kaminari almost blue in the face. "But anyway, here's what happened: Midoriya came up with the perfect plan for me and Kaminari." 

"That being?", Ibara interrupted the Hardening Quirk user. 

"He told Kaminari to use as little electricity as possible as not to shock us. But, in order not to hit you guys or Uraraka and Jiro, he asked me to harden my body as best I could.", Eijiro said, showing off his Quirk for a few seconds. "And when Kaminari's electricity bounced off my body, at the right angle, it hit the gunman's right hand, dropping the weapon." 

"And that's when you did that awful thing?"

"Yeah! I punched him so hard, he'll still be asleep by the time he reaches the jail!", Kirishima exclaimed excitedly. "That's when Midoriya quickly gathered you guys up. But I wasn't expecting that sort of speed! It was like All Might came out of nowhere!"

The sudden appearance of All Might and Izuku's name in one sentence made Izuku shudder immensely, felt by Ochako. "Deku, are you alright?", she asked, shaking with him unknowingly. 

"W-Wha? Perfectly fine!", the shy teen stuttered nervously. 

"And Kaminari with that punch! Dude, you guys were awesome back there!", Eijiro said, acting out the scene in front of Tsuyu and Ibara. "But what matters most is that you girls are alright."

Tsuyu and Ibara smiled softly, "I'm just surprised they let us go with little consequences.", Tsuyu said, holding her index finger against her chin. 

"Although I don't agree completely with your actions, I am grateful that you risked your life for us back there.", Shiozaki added, giving a warm look of gratefulness on her face, making Kirishima slightly blush at the compliments.

"Heh, it's a hero's job to help others, right guys?" Kirishima turned back once he didn't hear anything from his friends. However, it was only due to them being squeezed to death, and barely able to answer a question. 

"Yep! That's what counts, right Midoriya?!" Denki said, almost out of breath the way Kyoka held onto him so tightly. 

"P-Positive, Kaminari!", Izuku squeezed out his mouth, Ochako holding on even tighter than Kyoka. Speaking of, Denki was getting chewed out by her. 

"Don't ever endanger your life like that again UNTIL you're a Pro!", she yelled into his ear. 

"I'm sorry, alright? I was just trying to protect you."

"By almost getting yourself killed?!", Jiro asked, her voice cracking in the process. 

"Not intentionally. But if that's what it took to save you, then...". Before Denki finished his sentence, he saw a sad look on Jiro's face. "What's wrong, Jiro?"

The violet-haired girl looked up at Kaminari with a look of sadness and confusion. "Kaminari, c-can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course.", he said with a smile. 

"Alone..". Kyoka blushed heavily, and if she didn't glance at the others in front of them, she would've seen Denki's crimson face, too. "When we get back to the dorms, just come to my room." She held on gently to Denki's left arm, her head tilted to lay on it, "I'm just...confused right now. Can you promise me you'll be there?", she asked, slowly closing her eyes.

"You can always count on me, Jiro.", he replied with a reassuring smile. 

You ok back there, Kaminari?", Kirishima asked with his more than enthusiastic voice. 

"Y-Yeah. On our way now...", the teen said nervously, instantly forgetting they were still with their friends. The two headed back to catch up with the rest of the group. 'I hope Jiro's ok..'

 

After a lengthy search throughout the expansive mall, the group of friends stumbles across Momo and Todoroki. The two ran up to the group, looks of concern written all over their faces. "Are you guys alright?", Shoto asked, him being out of breath trying to catch up with them. 

"We're fine, Todoroki.", Tsuyu started to say, "Are you two ok? Where'd you guys go to?"

"We're fine, but we came to find you as soon as we heard what happened.", Momo replied back, completely exhausted. "As for where we went, we all come here for Midoriya. He needed to 'up his wardrobe', and we tried to keep it a secret from you girls, but I guess it didn't work out as planned."

"Are you always this straightforward with everyone's secrets?", Shoto asked her, raising an eyebrow at the raven-haired girl. She gave him a little smirk. 

"Only Midoriya's. And maybe yours, too." 

"Fine, as long as it's—Wait, What?! Yaoyorozu!" the bi haired boy said with a shock, his eyes widened and mouth gaping. 

"Relax, Todoroki. Your secrets are safe with me.", Momo said with a playful smile. 

Just then, though Kirishima realized something important. "Damn it!", he said aloud. 

"What's wrong, Kirishima?", Momo asked him. 

"We forgot to get Midoriya some clothes!", he said to her, leaning back while he put his hands on his head.

"Crap, he's right!", Denki added on, accidentally waking up Jiro. 

She slightly nudged him, "Keep it down, Jammingway."

"Sorry.", he replied with a nervous smile and a bead of sweat dripping on his face. 

"We were so concerned about saving you girls, and Kirishima, we didn't even get anything. And we only have an hour until the mall closes! So, unless we split up into groups again, we'll have to quickly look through every store for something even remotely suitable for me.....".

As Izuku went on his muttering storm, the group were already used to it by now, though it still scared them a little whenever he did it. Ibara, however, was in a state of shock. "D-Does he does that all the time?", she asked, scared out of her mind. 

"Unfortunately, though it's gotten better I guess, ribbit." 

"Deku! Yao-Momo has something to tell you!", Uraraka said, snapping him out of the Mutter Zone he put himself into. 

"Yeah? What's up, Yaoyorozu?", he asked softly. 

"Todoroki might not be the best shopper, but he's got some sense of style. So you can probably thank him later for getting this for you." Momo tosses a bag of towards Izuku, who almost drops to his knees. 

"Yaoyorozu...Todoroki...you...you guys...". Tears started forming in his eyes, then the waterworks show began. "Thank you!"

"It's the least I could do for a friend.", Todoroki said, this time with a warm smile. 

"Alright! How about we all go home now?", Denki said in excitement for Izuku, hoping to get a cheer from the kids. Unfortunately, that was a negative. 

"Way to ruin a moment, Kaminari.....", the group said together, excerpt Jiro, who was fast asleep. 

"S-Sorry, Midoriya..."


	10. A Night To Remember, Part 1

Izuku and company made it back to the dorms, with Izuku bolting down the halls once of out Ochako's grip. "Sorry, but we only have an hour and a half to make it to the fireworks show!", he apologizes as he reaches the elevator. 

Kirishima looked down at his phone, seeing as Izuku was correct. "Crap, he's right!"

"We better get going, then," Todoroki said, him and everyone parting ways to go to their rooms. With everyone gone to change, it was only a matter of time beating them to the chase. 

After about 30 minutes later, Izuku steps out of his room. Dressed with Japanese lettering over the short sleeved shirt Todoroki bought him, some dark slate jeans, and his trademark red shoes, Izuku was on his way into the elevator, only to be greeted by Ida and Todoroki. "Oh, hey guys! Are you guys coming too?"

"Well, isn't that the plan?", Ida replied with a smile on his face. He wore a dark blue dress shirt, similarly colored shorts and off-white sneakers. 

"Oh, um, I-I guess so.", Midoriya stuttered out his reply, rubbing his neck shyly in the process. 

Soon, the trio entered the elevator, arriving downstairs in a few seconds. The students of Class A were all dressed and decked out to some extent for the event that was awaiting them, each of them stylish in their own way. "Holy woah," Midoriya commented as the three walked over to the crowd of students. 

"Hey, Midoriya.", Yaoyorozu said walking up to the green haired boy. "About time you boys made it here." A playful smile made its way on her face, which was full of makeup. Truthfully, every female in the class, excluding Toru and Jiro, had some type of foundation on. "Where's Ochako?"

"She's still getting ready. But I'm still nervous...", Midoriya replied to her, visibly shaking. 

"Relax, Midoriya. You can do this." Ida told him, moving his hands in all sorts of directions. "You need to have confidence! That's the only way you can get through tonight." 

"He's right.", Todoroki added, "It's not like your doing it in front of a big crowd."

Just as he was talking, Katsuki exited the elevator, adorning a red jacket, blue jeans, and orange sneakers. Before he even made it off, though, he took a glance at Yaoyorozu. She was stunning, to say the least. With a fashionable white sweater, black pants, and equally colored flats, the blonde was taken aback by her presence alone. He then saw Izuku, his anger rising as he stepped closer and closer towards the group. "Where the hell are you going, Deku?", he asked with a surprising calmness in his voice.

"Oh, h-hi Kacchan! I-I'm going to the fireworks show with the rest of the class.", Izuku answered quickly, clearly nervous around his childhood friend. "Are you joining us?"

Katsuki glared at the green haired boy, "Tch. I'm only going because Grey Eyes asked me to."

"Wait, you asked Bakugo if he could come with us?", Shoto asked Momo with a shocked expression.

"Um, yeah. He looked kinda down, so I thought it would be nice if he could come with us."

"Hey, I wasn't fucking sad, Grey Eyes!", the blonde exploded without thinking. He then looked into her eyes, saddened and angry at him. "S-Sorry." 

It was an awkward silence for a few seconds until a bright light came from behind the group. Ochako stepped out the elevator, looking cheerful as always. "Hey, Deku!", she exclaimed with a bright smile. Her outfit consisted of a simple pink hoodie, blue shorts, and white and red sneakers. "Are you guys ready to go?" Her innocent smile melted both Izuku and Katsuki's hearts.

"So you're not gonna acknowledge the rest of us?!", the Explosion Quirk user yelled out.

"Huh?" Ochako's brown irises shouted confusion as she looked at the group with bewilderment. Then it clicked in her mind as to as what Katsuki meant. "Oh, sorry Bakugo. I didn't see you guys standing there.", she replied shyly scratching the back of her neck. 

The angry teen simply puffed at the preppy girl. "Whatever. What took you so long, Round Face?"

"I was just getting ready, due to a few hi-jinx earlier.", Ochako responded back, rubbing the back of her hair in a shy manner. 

"Really now? Well, just as long as you're safe, that's what matters most." His soft demeanor left the group in shock, even Shoto surprised. "Let's just hurry up and go to this damn party."

"It's not a party, Bakugo—" Yaoyorozu began to speak but felt it would ruin the slight happiness they had at the moment. "Yeah. Let's go." She took his hand, leading them and the rest of the group out the dorms with everyone in Class A. 

As soon as they stepped outside, however, it proved to become troublesome. Apparently, all the other classes decided to go to the show as well, including Class B, the Support Course, and General Studies just to name a few. 

"What's the holdup?", Kirishima asked aloud, being squished in between the crowd. 

"Can't you see, or are you and your class too blinded by your popularity?" That voice belonged to the one and only Neito Monoma. He snarled at Kirishima, "You're not the only class who had the idea for a relaxing evening." Before he could go into his ranting, Itsuka Kendo grabbed him by the collar.

"Please don't start this again, Monoma...", she groaned as she dragged him through the crowd. 

"Enough of this shit!", Bakugo yelled out, softly grabbing Momo by her wrist. 

"Bakugo, what're are you—?!"

"Hold on to me, Grey Eyes." He then pushed and shoved everyone out of the way, motioning the others to follow him with his free hand. "Well, whattaya waitin' for, nerds?! Come on!"

Catching on quickly, though not entirely onboard with Katsuki's way of 'politeness', Izuku reached for Ochako's hand. "Let's go, Uraraka!" He then pulled her close to him as they and the rest of their class made their way through the crowd. 

"Deku, wait!", Ochako exclaimed, taken aback at how quickly her boyfriend reacted to the situation. However, Izuku simply turned back to her while moving closer to Katsuki. 

"There's no time!", he replied to her. 

"But—"

He glared at his girlfriend, not with ill intent, but with geniality and concern. "You trust me, right?"

The question took Ochako aback. Of course, she trusted him! Why else would she even confess her feelings to him? "Yes, I do. But—"

"Then let's get through this together!" He wore a determined smile, waiting on Ochako's reply. 

'That smile', she thought to herself, 'is the smile of a person who never gives up.' "Let's do it!", she finally spat out happily, the two moving more swiftly through the crowds of students in their way. 'The smile of someone who makes his own path. That's the smile of a Hero, Deku!'

 

I feel like I owe a huge apology to all of you. I'm so sorry I've been on hiatus for a while. I've been helping a good friend out, collaborating on one of her own MHA fanfics, and it's been a blast! Not to say I haven't missed working on P.G.L.T., as well as many other works too. A lot has happened in these past few weeks, and instead of drowning in the sorrows of the past, I'm going to make a brighter future for myself, to say the least. As Midoriya would say, it's time to go Plus Ultra! Everyone have a great day, be safe, and stay fantastic!


	11. Chapter 11 And Onward? (also annoucements on other fanfics and more)

Alright, guys, gonna keep it short and simple. First, a question for all of you before I write chapter 11: Would you guys like this fanfic to continue, or would it be better to stop it at Chapter 11? Let me know what you think. It's all up to what you all want. 

Secondly, I'm writing another fanfic of, you guessed it, MHA, and it'll feature both characters of my own, and one from my good friend HellionX5 (Go check out her fic, too! It's a collab, and she's a great writer and works very hard on these stories, so I hope you guys like it.). This fic in particular will be set during the Culture Festival, and onwards to keep up with the manga as best I can. Also, it'll focus on both Class A and B, though the Support Course and General Studies will get some love, too. Speaking of, I'm doing tons of MHA fics on here, and my other account EssentialParanoia. I know I'm hitting you all with this out of the blue, but trust me, I'm working hard (or as best I can) on these stories. It'd be awesome if you guys could follow my backup account. It has some of my more original content on there, though I'll be uploading/updating on here as well. 

Lastly, so sorry for being absent for so long. The reasons Player Get Lonely Too is taking so long is due to me working hard on many of my other fics, some of which have thankfully been published. I'm very passionate about my works, and P.G.L.T. even being a little popular is a dream come true, so thank you all. But another reason for the delay is due to me getting little sleep working on these stories sometimes, and personal issues of my own, mainly me, my mom and brother struggling to find housing. So forgive me for the long delay for Chapter 10 and 11. 

I feel like I went on too long like Midoriya, so my apologies. It's 1:45 here, so I should be sleep. But I wanted to let you guys know what's going on, and the reasons for the lack of updates. Trust me, I'm already starting on Chapter 11, it's just the execution I'm worried about. I don't know whether or not to continue or not, so I'm leaving the decision up to you guys (Even though honestly, since this is one of my favorite ships, I might just continue anyway). Anyway, have a great day/night, be safe, and stay fantastic!


	12. A Night To Remember, Part 2

Most of the class, surprisingly, made it through the horde of students, walking over to the fireworks show. It was only a couple of blocks away, so surely walking there wouldn't be a problem. Bakugo unconsciously held onto Momo's hand, walking alongside her until she started to speak. "Um, B-Bakugo.", she called out to him softly. 

He turned to the raven-haired girl, eyes calm as he glanced at her. "Yeah?", he asked, his voice soothing and soft.

'That's a rarity', she thought to herself, 'but not one I wouldn't mind.' Momo got lost in her thoughts before finally asking what's been racking her mind. "W-We haven't stopped holding hands since we rushed through that crowd.", she managed to stutter out. 

The blonde was heavily confused, giving her a strange look. He looked down to find that she was right, a rare blush forming on his cheeks. Katsuki, almost in a panic, tried to instantly let go but got pulled back instantly. "What the hell?", he mumbled turning back to Momo, who was adorning a blush herself. 

"I never said I-I didn't l-like it, though.", Momo blushes as she squeezes his hand tightly. 

"Yo, Bakugo!", Kirishima called out to his friend, running over to Katsuki only to see what was going on. He smirked as he turned back, deciding to let the duo have their fun. "I guess some things do c—" Before he could even finish his sentence he heard a loud explosion. The redhead turned his body to reveal Katsuki yelling at a student for getting in his date's way. "Some things never change.", he softly muttered to himself. Soon, he found himself intertwined with Mina's right arm. 

"What took you so long, Kiri?", the pink girl asked with a small smile. 

"A-Ashido!? When'd you get here so quickly?", Eijiro stuttered out his question. 

Mina quirked her right eyebrow glancing at him. "I walked behind you?", she sarcastically replied. "You feeling ok? You've been acting strange lately." 

Eijiro wiped away nervous sweat from his forehead, stuck between lying or being truthful. 'I don't know what to say.', he told himself in his head. 'I know Ashido isn't non-fashionable by any means, but holy shit! Wasn't expecting her to look so hot either...no, I can't feel this way!' 

As he fought with his inner turmoil, Ashido looked at her friend with a quizzical expression. 'This is weird.', she thought to herself, 'I wonder what he's thinking about.' Given no extra thought about it, she flat out asked the redhead what was on his mind. "Kirishima, whatcha thinkin'?", the curly-haired teen genuinely questioned with intrigue as they inched ever closer to a nearby cafe. 

Kirishima turned to her, sweating profusely more than Bakugo at this point. 'What do I tell her, someone closer than Bakugo?', he panicked in his head. He tried to think up a lie of why he was acting so strange. Probably because of it just being 'too hot' for him, but how if he has shorts and a cutoff hoodie? Or he could say he gets nervous around a lot of people; seems plausible. But if that were the case how would he be able to be 'manly' all the time? 'That's it!' Kirishima exclaimed in his mind, "This isn't manly at all, lying to a friend. Especially someone as close as Ashido." Despite his own mixed feelings, he went with his gut. "Ashido", he started to say, "the reason I've been acting so unmanly is...is because I'm nervous!"

Mina avoided hitting the curb they were walking over, confused at his sentence. "Kirishima, what are you nervous for? You're, like, the coolest person I know."

Kirishima gulped at the question, "Ya see, there's this girl, and I don't know if she likes me or not. Even if she did, I wouldn't know the first thing to do for a date or something."

Ashido's eyes lit up with twinkling stars inside of them, cupping her cheeks doing so. "Ohmygodthatssocute!" she happily screamed as the group moved further along. "Don't worry, Kiri! I'll help you out big time!" The pink girl then winked at the redhead, before turning around to find everyone had stopped moving. "Hey, what's the hold up you guys!?", Mina asked, pouting when she spoke.

Katsuki then turned to the pink girl, scarlet orbs set on her golden ones. "Fuckin' Grey Eyes has to take a piss.", the blonde growled lowly to her. 

"B-Bakugo!" a flustered Momo exclaimed, blushing at the accuracy in his words. 

"So we're stopping. Don't ask dumbass questions." He opened the cafe's doors, holding it for Yaoyorozu as she rushed inside, shutting it behind him when Izuku tried to hold it open. 

"Really Kacchan?", the green haired boy sighed, opening the glass door once again for Ochako, then inviting most of Class A inside as well. 

"Thanks, Deku.", the brunette thanked her boyfriend, seating herself in a metal chair, shivering at how icy it felt. 

Izuku smiled as he pulls a chair out, sliding it over to Ochako's table. "No problem.", he replied back softly. "Are you ok—Wow, this is cold!" Izuku slightly jumped from the sensation of cold metal touching his skin, gaining a giggle from his girlfriend. "H-Heh heh, sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, silly. It's not like you did something crazy." 

As if it were a warning, Denki and Kyoka were the last to walk into the building. The yellow-haired boy was displaying his usual jokes to the Earphone Jack user, unaware of the water spill in front of him. Midoriya immediately noticed this and freaked out seeing a new horror. Kaminari was using his Quirk right at that moment, showing off maybe. As his foot raised above the puddle, Izuku rushes in a flash to warn the boy before slipping himself. Unfortunately, both of their Quirks were active, including Izuku's Full Cowl...which included green electricity. Both boys screamed in pain as they unintentionally shocked each other, Jiro and everyone else, aside from a semi-concerned Bakugo, watching in horror as she backed away quickly. Denki fell over Izuku's back, both boys knocked out for the time being.


	13. Small Hiatus

Hey, lovely people! I hate to inform you all, but until December 20th-26th, I'll be putting P.G.L.T. on a small hiatus, so I can work on my most recent holiday special with Class A and B. Sorry to anyone who wanted me to update now. >////< I promise I'll return to this wonderful story soon enough, but I already have about 15 drafts, and P.G.L.T. isn't really helping lol. But that's all. Have a wonderful day, and see you all soon!


	14. A Night To Remember, Part 3

"Kaminari!"

"Deku!"

Jiro and Uraraka ran over to their respective dates, their worry increasing from the two not responding to their voices. Though they shrugged, manhandled, shook and even trying CPR on the boys, nothing seemed to work for the girls. Small tears left their eyes as they landed onto the fabric of their dates, heartbroken and left bewildered. 

"Kami, please wake up...", Jiro softly whispered as she laid onto his chest, weeping quietly. 

Uraraka sobbed on the green haired boy, not caring about all the attention she was bringing to herself. "This isn't how it was supposed to be, Deku!" the brunette screamed in anger, "We were supposed to be—" Right when she was going to finish her sentence, a cough escaped Izuku's mouth. Tears continued to flow down the young girl's face, happy to find her boyfriend still alive. "D-Deku!" She hugged him tightly, more than excited. 

Katsuki, though not wanting the boy to die, simply glared at the duo before turning around in his seat. "Damn nerd.", he scoffed softly, seeing his raven-haired date exit the restroom at that moment. 

"Ok, all done!" Momo said, relieved once again, though shocked when she saw her classmates down on the floor. "Kaminari! Midoriya!" she squeaked, rushing over to the two boys immediately. She started to worry over her friends, sweating nervously as she tried to come up with a plan to help the unconscious teenagers. Katsuki saw this, slowly walking over to her, kneeling down beside her. 

"Stop worrying, Grey Eyes.", he softly scolds her, setting his warm on her left shoulder. He then starts to whisper in her ear, "You do enough for us already. Besides, I got these nerds."

Momo stopped her few tears, sniffling a little at her date's response. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Just watch and learn." At the sound of his voice, Izuku twitched a little, making Katsuki grin devilishly, grabbing both boys by their collars. "Wake up, ya damn nerds!" he began to yell at the two unconscious boys, shaking both of them violently. "What the hell do you think you're doin', huh!? Falling out over some damn water is the most pathetic thing I've seen from you two!" As he kept spitting his thoughts at his unconscious classmates, Katsuki soon realized that his hidden emotions were starting to rise unintentionally. 'What the fuck am I doing?' he quietly thinks amidst the rocking of the duo. 'I'm saying shit I never would—Wait, if I do that, then—!' Before he can stop himself, he blurts out something everyone hears. "I can't let my greatest rival die!" Without thinking, his true feelings on his childhood friend were shown, the whole class quiet in pure shock. Despite the quietness in the cafe, Bakugo continues his external thoughts. "That goes for you too, Sparky. My friends are weak, ya got that!?" Neither one of them budged, a teary-eyed Bakugo gritting his teeth at the unthinkable. "Damn it...!" the crying blond yells aloud, not caring who hears his trembling voice at this point. "Deku! Sparky! Wake the fuck up!" At the sounds of silence, and no body movements from the two, Katsuki grips Izuku's shirt, soft tears lightly staining it. 'Why? Why Deku of all people—!?'

"K-Kacchan?"

'What the hell?' Katsuki looked in shock, dropping Izuku before grabbing him again due to catching him off guard. "Deku!" he says in a semi-angered tone, but actually excited for his childhood friend being alive. "Why the hell did you and Sparky make is worry like that!?"

Midoriya looked confused at his friend, unsure of what really happened. "I-I don't know...", he starts to say, rubbing his head from the fall. "All I remember is falling down, and Kaminari falling on top of me. Then, out of nowhere, someone started yelling at me." He looks up at Katsuki with a smile, "They sounded like you, honestly." He stopped any further words, forming new ones upon seeing his tears. "Kacchan, why are you crying?", he asks with sincerity. "Are you okay?"

Katsuki blushes instantly, wiping away his tears as he sniffles a bit. "I-I'm fine, ya damn nerd...", he lies, but not entirely. "Let's just go to this damn fireworks show or whatever..."

 

Super sorry for the late uploads! And even more so for leaving you all on another damn cliffhanger! 😭 I hate it as much as anyone, since I've barely been able to update this series lately. But don't worry: I WILL update more frequently as best as I can, even if it takes a few days. I just hate leaving you all waiting, seeing as it makes me feel terrible for not giving as much character growth, great scenarios, or anything honestly. This chapter was supposed to be at least 1,000 words or more, but 1. It's 2:46 in the morning, and I need sleep, and 2. I think chapter 14 if I'm right will be the longest one, seeing as it deals with everyone's relationships, drama, and a little bit of Class B, too. (Not too much, but I do love my other class of heroes.) Well, with all that being said, it's time to write for my other series' as well as this one. Hope you all have a great day, be safe and stay fantastic! (Also, I know I have at least 28 drafts on my plate, but if you guys want a Mob Psycho fic or something (even though it might be terrible despite me watching the anime and about to read the manga where the second season picks up), just let me know in the comments.


	15. A Night To Remember- True Infatuation

"Wow!"

"This is so cool!"

"Amazing indeed, Midoriya."

"I can't wait to dive in!"

"You almost died and the first thing you want to do is go swimming?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're really a moron, you know that?"

"And I'm proud!"

This was one of the usual conversations from none other than the students of Class A, unique banter found in every student. Many of the other classes were there of course, but like any time Class 1-A took the spotlight once again. Not due to heroics but for sheer fashion ironically enough. One to take clear note of this was Toshinori Yagi himself, otherwise known to the world as All Might, the world's previous #1 Hero. 

He was enjoying himself among the likes of the other teachers, namely Shota Aizawa, Nemuri Kayama, Hizashi Yamada and more. These three were famously known for their Pro Hero names, Eraserhead, Midnight and Present Mic respectively. All were pretty much excited to see their students having fun after such a rough set of circumstances, mostly All Might and Shota. Before he could even relax good enough, though, he saw his young successor chatting it up with a fond brunette. A soft smile forms in the corners of his mouth with delight. "Young Midoriya.", he greets the boy, hoping for his usual excitement. However, he only received the overly-nervous and tense young man this evening. 

"A-A-A-All Might?!?!?!" Izuku shrieks in a high pitch to rival that of many singers, turning to face his inspiration with hot red cheeks. "H-H-Hey! W-What brings you here?"

Toshinori gives his young successor a quizzical glance, unsure of what was going on. "Um, I WORK here, don't you remember?", the blond jokes around with a small pat on his shoulder. He then looks at Ochako who was also blushing for an unknown reason. "Oh, hello, Young Uraraka."

"H-Hey, All Might.", Ochako politely says to him with a shy wave. Her cheeks were burning with a dark scarlet, leading Toshinori to come to one conclusion: Were these two talking about him behind his back?

'Doesn't seem like something Young Midoriya would do, though.' Toshinori thinks to himself, 'But he has been changing quite recently...no, that couldn't be it.' Reassuring himself aside he looks back to Izuku. "Mind if we have a little chat? It won't take long at all."

"Uh, s-sure, All Might."

XxX

Meanwhile, Bakugo and Momo were trying to find a place to sit for the main event. As per usual, the hothead was yelling and growling at anyone who even dared to look at his date, holding her close to him as her protector of sorts. 'How many people came to this thing? It's nearly packed and we came early, too.' the spiky-haired blond contemplates as he searches for any seats available. Just when he thought he found one, he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around to see Momo had stopped, shy and reserved as usual. "What is it, Grey Eyes?", he asked with a sigh. 

Momo blushes a bit, afraid to say what was on her mind. "B-Bakugo.", she began to stutter out, right hand behind her head as she rubs her neck. "M-May I...borrow something f-from you?"

"Huh?" Katsuki cocked his left eyebrow in curiosity. "What're you on about, eh?"

"I-I left my wallet at home a-and I thought you were hungry s-s-so..."

Katsuki walks over to her, grabbing her soft hand with gentle care. "What do ya want?" 

Yaoyorozu's eyes grew a little larger at the sudden action. "Bakugo...", she quietly says, looking down with slight embarrassment. 

"Come on, beautiful.", the blond tells her, his voice calm and smooth unlike before. "I'll buy you whatever you want this one time." His flashed a small smile at her, holding her hand as the two began to walk to find a nearby vendor. They pass a few before Katsuki hears a small murmur behind him, stopping at a vendor selling teas and other items as well. The prices weren't too high, but they could still burn a hole in the blond's pockets. The duo settled on a green tea and a few snacks, still leaving Katsuki with enough cash to do something special for Yaoyorozu. 

"Where are we going, Bakugo?", the raven asks whilst sipping on her tea.

"Not too far from the extras.", he says humorously, "But I think you'll still have some fun." 

The duo soon has an array of said fun, playing games, a little singing, even Bakugo, albeit angrily, winning a stuffed animal for Yaoyorozu. Everything was going great for the two, Momo even smiling at the blond's actions. 'So, this is why Midoriya still likes him?', she found herself in thought again. 'If that's the case, I think I won't mind this too much...' As she held against Katsuki another male soon approached them, but not any ordinary person. 

"Yaoyorozu?" The male had bi-colored hair, heterochromatic eyes, and a somewhat icy demeanor at first. He stood in silence at the sight of Katsuki and Momo, eyes widened and starting to slightly lose balance from overall shaking.

"Todoroki?"

XxX

"So, what do ya want, Ashido?", Kirishima asks as he looks at a few keychains of Crimson Riot. "These are some of the manliest keychains I've seen yet."

Mina sighs, turning her focus on something more interesting at the moment. "If you like them so much, why don't you get one for Bakugo?", the pink girl snarks though her heart thought otherwise. 

"Bakugo is pretty manly, so is Midoriya...I'll take five!"

Mina scoffed as she began to walk off in semi-frustration. 'Who does that jerk think he is?! Spending the only time we have together buying stupid keychains!' She storms off to go find a few seats before being grabbed by someone. "Hey, let go!" she yells to no avail. Ashido struggles to get free, not being able to use her Quirk due to the chance of being in trouble due to the laws of Hero society. 'Damn, this isn't good...!' She thought to herself as she was being dragged away into the crowd, almost about to give up when she heard loud footsteps coming her way. 

"Get off of her, bro!" 

The stranger turns around to a striking punch to their jaw, loosening the grip on the Acid Quirk user. The crowd looks at the stranger, turning out to be a normal kid lying on the ground out cold, gossiping and whispering to their neighbor about the situation.

"Kirishima!" Mina exclaims before jumping into his reach immediately hugging him. "I'm so glad you were here..." 

"It's alright, Ashido.", the teen tells her, looking down at the slightly wounded male. "What kind of person forces women to go with them?!" the now angered redhead yells at the unconscious boy. 

"Kirishima, that's enough..."

"Especially someone I care about?! What's wrong with you, huh?!" Eijiro felt his heart pound against his chest rapidly, almost losing complete control right then and there. His rage was stopped by a sniffling girl in front of him, gripping his now tear-stained shirt tightly. 

"Eiji, that's enough!", she says quietly looking down at the pavement. "I'm fine now.", she tells him with a wobbly voice. "That's all that matters, right? He made a mistake and paid for it."

"He did more than that."

Mina loosens her grip, looking up at the redhead with tears streaming down her face. "What?"

"He made someone I care about cry." Eijiro cups Mina's soft cheeks, looking deep into her eyes as he spoke his next sentence carefully to make sure she got his message. "He made someone I was too afraid to talk to. Someone I was too scared to protect back then—"

"That doesn't matter right now—"

"It matters to me!" Eijiro yells at Mina, unintentionally making some of the citizens and students jump at his voice. He sighs, wiping away his friend's tears despite his own falling down his face. "He almost hurt someone I couldn't bear losing so easily. That's what you mean to me, Ashido.", he quietly whispers to her as he tries not to choke on his own tears. "It wouldn't be manly of me to let you go without a fight."

Mina looks at the redhead, her eyeliner spreading downward as a river of emotions come flooding back on her cheeks, quietly sobbing into Kirishima's chest as he holds her close. "Please...", her muffled voice cries out, "don't scare me like that, Eiji!"

Kirishima smiles, his soft teardrops falling into Mina's messy hair. "I won't, okay?", he replies with a sniffle. "I promise you that much."

XxX 

"What's wrong, Jiro?", Denki asks his classmate whilst they sat at a secluded fountain not too far from the park of the fireworks show. He frowned as she didn't answer his question, making him even more worried about her. 'What's gotten into her lately? She was fine this morning, but after the mall incident she's been quiet.' Deciding to cheer her up, Denki begins to tell her a joke. "Hey, Jiro. What's the difference between me and Bakugo?" Silence. "On the edge of your seat, right?", the playful boy says wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Well, the thing is he's more prone to blow a fuse than I am! Ha ha ha!" Denki kicks up his feet up and down in laughter, cackling as he turns to Jiro, hoping he made her at least crack a smile. Unfortunately for him, she was just as stoic as before, not showing an inch of a smile. "Alright, enough playin' around," Kaminari says in semi-anger though mostly out of concern. He turns her head gently towards him, his eyes genuine with care. "What's been bothering you lately?"

Jiro gets lost inside his yellow irises, gritting her teeth before quickly turning away. "You wouldn't understand.", she replies snakily to the boy.

"Don't give me that! I can take whatever you throw at me."

"No, you can't, idiot!" The violet-haired girl rotates back to Kaminari with clear watery eyes. "You don't understand how it feels to lose someone, Kaminari!" Kyoka lashes out in a bitter rage, her voice croaky and eyes dripping with tears. 

"What're you talking about?", the now serious teenager asks with the utmost honesty. 

Jiro sniffles, wiping away her tear stains only for more to fall down. "Ever since our first team up, I've been...I..."

"What, Jiro?"

"I wanted to ask you out, alright?! I-I'm not great at showing my feelings so I started to tease you, even though sometimes you deserve it." She calms down for a brief moment, looking back at the water pouring behind her. "Despite us always going back and forth, I really liked you, Kami."

Kaminari froze in silence as he blushed, replaying the words she just told him. 'Did...did she just say she LIKED me? And did she also call me Kami?!?!'

"I finally mustered up enough courage to ask you after your fight with Shiozaki." At that moment Jiro returned to her angered and frustrated self. "But then after your fight you guys started talking more, hanging out and even doing things only WE did!" she continues to yell at her eyes flood with more tears. "I know I'd missed my chance with you then and there. And now today, you nearly got killed trying to save the person who never treated you properly, to begin with?!" Kyoka wept in her hands, her emotions out for Denki to see clearly now. She expected him to walk away, ditch her and leave her to weep by herself. And she would've been fine with that if not for the unexpected to happen. 

"Jiro.", Denki whispers as he holds her against his chest. "There's no reason to be upset. After all, I'm not dating Shiozaki, and I sure didn't forget who always makes me happy." He pats her back gently, slowly reaching up to her hair, playing with it as he consoles her. 

"B-But I always treat you like crap...", the crying girl muffles into his warm chest, getting stains on his blue shirt.

"I don't care about all that, dummy."

Kyoka glances up at the smiling boy. "H-Huh?"

"I know most of those are just jokes and teases, but your heart was always pure of love and genuine care, Jiro." His smile extends as he wipes away her tears. "I know that for sure." 

"Y-You knew this who—" Jiro was silenced by a soft, short yet powerful kiss by Kaminari, blushing darkly as he caressed her neck and cupped her burning cheeks. Although it lasted about 15 seconds, it felt like heaven for the two of them. Finally, Kaminari parts lips with her leaving Jiro with a scarlet face. 

"I didn't know until now, Goth Queen.", the Electrification Quirk user jokes, "But tell me: Did I do it right?"

"Sh-Shut up, J-J-Jammingway!" Kyoka retorts as her blush darkens, only to kiss his cheek softly with a soft pout. "And you did...alright for our first kiss." She smiles grabbing his hand, "Let's go see what the others are—"

BOOM! 

"What the heck was that?!" a scared Denki asks, pulling Kyoka back behind him immediately. 

"I don't know. It sounds like an—" Instantly Kyoka and Denki look at each other then back at where the sound came from. 

"Explosion."

XxX

"Out of my way, IcyHot.", growls an angered Katsuki to Shoto Todoroki.

"After you, Explosion Boy.", Shoto replies with an icy glare, mist emitting from his breath as he spoke.

"The hell did you just say to me?!"

"Both of you, stop this now!" Yaoyorozu says behind Bakugo, scared of what might happen. 

Bakugo frowns, not wanting to make the girl he came with, the one he made comfortable feel scared and leave him. Truly, he had fallen for her, almost forgetting about 'her'. "Once this Canadian flag ripoff fucks off we'll be on our merry way.", the blond replies with a smug grin. 

"That's what you think of me? Funny coming from someone who couldn't get the girl they wanted, having to steal mine!" Todoroki stares at Bakugo with gritted teeth, ready to throw down. 

"She's not a damn prize, asshole!"

"Don't you think I know that, dumbass?!"

"Then why don't you give her some fuckin' attention then!!" Katsuki was fed up, his fist clenching with a bit of blood oozing through his fingers. "If you really care about Grey Eyes, why don't you ever show her that side of you? Are you afraid, huh?! Scared to show her what being human is like for once?!"

"Shut up!" yells an equally angered Todoroki. "You don't know the first thing about caring about someone!"

"Fuck off, Half 'n' Half!" Katsuki shouts with all his might, truly enraged at this point. "I spent more time with someone I didn't even like at first more than your sorry ass did!"

Momo begins to tear up a little hearing this. 'Bakugo...didn't like me?' Before any more negative thoughts could get in her head, however, Katsuki quickly reaffirms his relationship with the raven. 

"But even so, despite me almost hating her at first...she grew on me. We talked, we had some fun, we did shit that I didn't even know was fun until Grey Eyes showed me." Bakugo started to do what most did prior to him on this fateful night, something he rarely did unless very passionate about it: cry. "Grey Eyes had fun because she made the first move. Something you should've done since you've been with her! So before you come at me, at least make sure you know who you're talking to, damn it!", the blond says as he sobs from sheer emotions. "If you can't even make a girl smile, what right do you have to be called a hero?!"

"Bakugo!" Kirishima calls out to him worriedly. "Calm down!"

"Are you guys okay?", Ashido asks with tears in her eyes at the sight of the two standing nearly face to face to each other. 

Kyoka and Denki make it over to the action a little too late, but overall make it to their classmate. Along with them are Ida, Izuku, and Ochako. While missing the other three, Katsuki catches a glimpse of Izuku and Ochako, blowing them off as usual. However, he looked again to see something that nearly broke him into a thousand pieces. 'No...it can't be true...' he says in his head, sweat pouring down his face in anger. 'Don't tell me that nerd...and Round Face...?!'

"Kacchan, are you al—"

"Deku...", escaped the now enraged mouth of Katsuki, already crying and nearly about to explode. "What're you doing?"

Izuku looked confused at first, not knowing what was going on at first. "I just came to see if you were okay.", he tells him truthfully, not wanting to get on his bad side. But he had a feeling he already did somehow. 

A dark aura of red and black appeared around the spiky-haired boy. "Why the hell are you and Round Face holding hands?", Katsuki asks him, walking up to him quickly before grabbing his collar. "Don't lie to me, Deku."

Izuku gulps as he tries to remove his childhood friend's hand, a look of worry in his eyes. 'I guess there's no need for an announcement, now.' Midoriya thinks to himself. 'If I lie to him, I won't be able to diminish the situation without a fight...but if I tell him the truth, who knows how Kacchan will act!' His mind raced as Bakugo gripped tighter and tighter with impatience. 

"It's true, Bakugo." Both boys look over to their right to see Ochako standing firmly with a serious expression on her face.

'Round Face...'

'Uraraka, don't!'

"I and Deku...we're dating now." The brunette sighs as she looks at her friend in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but that's just how it is, Bakugo."

Katsuki drops Izuku at the sound of those words, a red firework going off at the thud of his decent. His face lacked any anger, happiness or sadness, just a multitude of uncontrollable tears streaming down his face as he falls to his knees in shock. Two more fireworks go off in the background, one green and the other pink. Then a multitude Fire off from yellow to purple to grey to orange to red to grey to blue to white and more. Finally, the last one ends with a culmination of all the colors, going out with a spectacular bang. Katsuki, however, was comforted by Momo, who was holding him as she cried with him. 

 

Oh boy, oh BOY! I know you guys been waiting almost a whole month for this chapter, and you got it now I'm your hands! Now stop making me stay up all night to do this, damn it! 😭 All jokes aside, I'm really glad for all the support and sticking this out with me for so long. This was the hardest chapter to write since chapter 1 and 2, and chapter 15 will be as well. Though it will be shorter BIG TIME compared to this one, I'll be to give you what you all wanted so badly (hopefully). I hope you all enjoy this chapter and this book/fanfic/novel/whatever ya wanna call it in general. Have a good day, be safe and stay fantastic! Plus Ultra!


	16. Music To Her Ears

A little something for the OG Spongebob fans (since I don't know much about football)

Izuku: *excited* Guys! Guys! It's on! 

Ochako: *smiling, jumping on the couch with Izuku* Ooh, I cant wait to see it! 

Momo: Please keep your excitement to a minimum...

Denki: But they're playing 'Sweet Victory' for the halftime show this year! 

Momo: S...Sweet Victory? *smiles gleefully* Yes!!! I'm so excited! 

Bakugo: *smirks as he sits down next to her* Hypocrite. 

Momo: *blushes* A-Am not...maybe. 

Mina: Shhh! It's starting! 

Sero: *smiling* Let's see how it goes. 

 

*after the halftime show* 

Izuku: ...

Ochako: ...

Denki: ...

Jiro: *gawking* ...

Sero: *shocked* ...

Mina: *speechless* ...

Sato: ...

Shoji: ...

Tokoyami: This is truly revelry in the dark. 

Aoyama: *scoffs* And to think they would finally outshine moi. (forgive me if I got it wrong) 

Hagakure: ...What...What was that?

Tsuyu: Welp, that sucked.

Bakugo: What the hell...

Momo: *angered* W-W-What the hell was that?! 

Izuku: Yaoyorozu?

Shoto: Relax, Yaoyorozu. It's al—

Momo: It's not alright! They specifically teased us with Sweet Victory but gave us this...this...this abomination of a show! *tears up* I just wanted to relive my childhood like me and mother did...

Bakugo: *comforts her, holding her close to him* Let it out, Grey Eyes. I'm here. 

Denki: H-Hey, wait a minute! They're actually doing Sweet Victory! 

Jiro: *glares at him* You really are dumb, aren't you?

Denki: No babe, look! *flips to the NHL channel* See? 

 

Momo: *sobbing* It's just as beautiful as I remember it to be.

Bakugo: Not as beautiful as you are, Yaoyorozu. *kisses her softly* 

Izuku: *crying uncontrollably* K-Kacchan...that's so sweet...

Ochako: *snorts* Come here, silly. *wraps him in a hug before kissing the crying boy*

Kirishima: *crying manly tears* So manly. *sniffles* 

Mina: *smiles* Awww, Eiji. *hugs him* 

Denki: So, what do ya think, Ji—!!

Jiro: *kisses him with a smirk* Thanks, Jammingway. 

 

Just a little special I decided to do for you guys! Hope you all enjoy this little interaction! Have a great day, be safe and stay fantastic!


	17. What Now?

"What is it you wanted to talk about, All Might?"

"It's about you and Young Bakugo. I feel something's been troubling him lately."

Katsuki awoke to darkness, his entire room pitch black as it was a week ago. He groaned as he staggers to the bathroom, washing up and brushing his teeth as per usual. Looking in the mirror he glanced at his reflection. The usually explosive boy was quiet and sullen, something he rarely displayed to the world let alone himself. He shook his head rapidly, brushing his spiky hair before leaving the bathroom. Throwing on anything he could find, Katsuki spots something that missed his eyes earlier. It was a shirt hanging up on his door, though it was far from the basic color schemes and designs he was known for. Bright and colorful, it read 'Feel Better, Katsuki' written in what seemed to be cursive font. Immediately the teenager growls, thinking the whole thing was a prank or something like that. 'I'm gonna make those assholes pay!' He says in his head, already storming down the halls shirtless, anger once again taking control of him. He found himself in the common area with almost everyone there, ready to rip the BakuSquad to shreds on first glance. "Which one of you bastards did this?!" He yells at his now frightened dorm mates. 

"K-K-Kacchan, wait a minute—" Izuku tries to calm him before being cut off instantly. 

"Shut the hell up, Deku!" He glares at him, still bitter about the week before. "You've sure got some balls, doing what you did last week."

"Bakugo!" The angered blond was about to shout at his next victim but froze upon seeing who it was. His heart nearly dropped as an frustrated Yaoyorozu glares at Katsuki, folding her arms. "What's gotten into you lately?"

The question hit him like a brick wall. What had gotten into him recently? Was it the fact that the girl he'd been trying to get ended up with the one person he'd grown to dislike? Could it be that his newfound liking for Momo was taking over the empty hole that was his heart lately, and he didn't mind one bit? Or was it that he felt terrible for the fact of taking her crush's crush away from him, leaving him like Ochako left him? These new questions had been piling up in Katsuki's head for the longest, and he'd not one answer to either of them. Maybe for one he did, but he still wasn't too sure about it. Regardless of the situation, he came down for one thing in particular in the first place. "I-I'm sorry, Grey Eyes.", he starts with a soft tone, putting away his swearing and frustration for the sake of Momo and Eri. "I just wanted to know who made this shirt. If it was a joke or not." His eyes were modest and respectful, pulling the shirt off his shoulder and displaying it to them. "So, who was it?"

"We made it, Bakugo.", Momo replies with a soft smile, glad to see him calm and reasonable. "Me, Midoriya and Kirishima to be exact."

Bakugo felt his heart about to explode with joy, speechless at what he'd just heard. "W...What?"

"We all knew you weren't feeling your best, so we decided to do something special for you. I tried to get the class to help, but most of them were busy.", the raven explains with a blush. "But Midoriya and Kirishima helped get some supplies, so I went to work with what I had. You were sleep when I tried to give it to you, so I thought it'd be a good idea to hang it up on your door so you'll see it when you woke up." She sighs when she thinks about how it must've racked his brain when he awoke. "I'm sorry if it seemed like otherwise to—"

"It's fine."

Everyone in the room turns back to the blond who had w soft expression on his face. "A-A-Are you sure, Bakugo?", Yaoyorozu questions with concern once more. 

"I'm sure, Grey Eyes." Katsuki walks out of the common area, seemingly like nothing happened. But something extraordinary did happen as a sniffle was heard as he began his trek back to his dorm. "She really does care about me...", he mutters to himself as he wipes the oncoming tears from his eyes. "They all do."

 

Sorry that this is a short chapter, everyone! Expect that for these next few chapters, unfortunately. I'll do my best to entertain you all, and the next chapter will feature every ship possible seeing it's gonna lead into a special arc of mine. Anyways, have a great day, be safe and stay fantastic!


	18. Sir!

"What do you guys think about these internships?", Ochako asks some of the girls in the common area, "Us first years are supposed to be observing and learning still...".

"I think it's a bit to early to say anything about it, really, ribbit.", Tsuyu adds as she takes a sip from her cup of water. "What makes you ask, Ochako?"

The brunette twirls her hair, "After seeing that guy earlier, and how he moved and used his quirk despite the major drawbacks, it really made me wonder what I could do to improve."

"It's kinda romantic that he rose to the top all the way from the bottom, isn't it?", Mina interjects with a small blush before turning a cheeky grin towards Ochako. "Speaking of romance, don't think I forgot about you and Midoriya."

A dark blush colored Uraraka's cheeks as she tried to hide her face in embarrassment. "C-C-Can we change the s-subject?", she pleads with a whimper. 

"Aww, look. You even adopted his stutter!" The pink girl teases poking her cheeks. 

"Th-That's not true!" Ochako protests despite her red cheeks saying otherwise. 

Momo smiles at their antics, untying her hair as she gently caresses it. "Well, in any case, Mr. Aizawa did give us the green light if we want to partake in the internships."

Their playful mood was slightly interrupted by a yelling Bakugo coming their way. "Bring your damn trash to me!" He roars as Fumikage walked up to him, dumping said garbage. Katsuki looked at the raven in front of him, almost forgetting what he was doing. The urge to talk to her was taking over but, deep down, he didn't want to ruin the fun she was having with her friends thanks to him. So he waved at her, with Momo giving him a gentle wave back and went on about his trash collecting. 'Damn, she's so adorable with her hair down.' He thought to himself, before walking down the halls, hearing a mutter from Midoriya's room. 'What the hell is he up to in there?'

XxX

"What?! Internship?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" 

These were the words, albeit loud enough to break his eardrums, that Izuku heard on the phone with Gran Torino, better known to him and Toshinori as the man who made All Might who he was aside from his previous master. The subject in question? Izuku's blinding willingness to internship with the older master to get a better feel of the world, and maybe get better control of One For All. "You see, well...", the green-haired boy starts to say, "I was wondering if you were accepting any, but..."

"I look away for one second, and now you are already looking for internships?! Well look at you actin' like a big shot!" The older male sighs, "I'm sorry kid. I've got enough on my plate right now to be taking care of you." 

"Well, yes b—"

"Oh, that's right! Other than me, no one reached out to you at the Sports Festival, right, you no-good successor?"

"Erm...! It's because I'm a no good successor that I'll do whatever it takes to get to the No. 1 Hero!" Izuku says thinking back to his fight with Katsuki, remembering the words he told him that night. 

"You're just trying to sound cool saying things like that!" Gran Torino says to him in a mocking tone. "For someone like this, you should just go and talk to your master. You know that he's completely devoted to your education."

"But Mr. Aizawa said that I needed to use the connections I made from the Sports Festival..."

"But that applies to those who do have connections, right?", the older male interrupts once more, though this time on accident. "All Might should be able to introduce you to a number of people, shouldn't he?" 

"For example...his sidekick..."

XxX

The scene was a darkened room with a tall and slender man sitting at his desk, typing away as a blue-skinned woman bursts through the door not too far away from him. 

"Sir!" The girl exclaims as she stumbles into the room, "We have reports of the perpetrator's movements...Hey! Plain clothes again today?!"

The man turns in the direction of the noise, glaring at her with intent. "Give me the information in one go. With energy."

The girl nods rapidly as she starts her next sentence as enthusiastically as possible. "Y-Yes! The leader of the designated villain organization currently under our investigation, who bears the villain name "Overhaul"...he appears to have made contact with the League of Villains!"

In an abandoned building not too far off from the city hides the sinister yet unpredictable League of Villains, with an equally unexpected guest: the terrifying Overhaul. 

"If you try talking to him, he's a surprisingly good guy!" Exclaims Twice as he points to the yakuza-like villain. "He gives me the creeps!" (Bold: Normal Twice/Italicized: Twice's twisted personality) 

Tomura Shigaraki grins under the hand on his face, almost delighted to hear this news. "Twice...", he slowly begins, "you brought me a good one, didn't you?" 

 

Well, it's been a wonderful journey you guys! This is the end of Players Get Lonely Too, but not the end of this series! The next book, The Path of a Hero, will continue on from this point, and will (hopefully) have longer chapters and amazing things in store! Sorry for the short chapter, but I'll be sure to make up for it in the next book! Have a great day, be safe and stay fantastic! Thanks for all the love and support!


End file.
